


脖子以下非要描述系统

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 生日当天，白宇获得了一个系统，并被分发了光荣的任务——为自己因为审核制度而丧失性能力的角色们补全这个功能。于是白宇开启了夜夜笙歌模式。沙雕傻直男，无脑PWP爽文，请忽略bug。
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. 不醉不会

白宇就知道自己刚刚躺上床时，那一阵强烈的眩晕感根本不正常。  
这是一个平凡又不平凡的夜晚，忙到半夜的他躺在床上捧着手机，刷着微信上一波接一波的生日祝福。朱一龙的聊天框挂在第一个，内容没什么特殊，倒是加了个颇为可爱的手绘表情。当他正打算回复一句充满感情的“谢谢龙哥”时，他的手没有征兆地猛地一抖，手机正正好好地落下来，不偏不倚地砸在了他的鼻梁上。剧烈的痛感混杂着眩晕，让他眼前一黑，字面意义上的真的“黑”。  
白宇在晕过去之前想，他可能是世界上第一个被手机砸晕的人。  
白宇睁开眼睛以后想，他可能是世界上第一个被手机砸晕并且被外星人绑架来庆生的人。  
他醒来时便发现自己坐在黑色的虚空中，举目四望没有一丝光亮，除了头顶上还悬着的四个色彩斑斓的大字——“生日快乐”。这个空间的感觉实在是有些奇妙，就算四处走动和伸手触摸也触不到任何东西，甚至连他脚下的地面都没有实感，更像是浮在空气中，连自己的身体都变得轻若无物。唯独那四个闪耀的大字无论他如何走动都正好悬在他的头顶，就像是打游戏时自带的游戏ID和称号。刚刚踏进三十岁的白宇，第一次觉得这个简单的祝福语也有了泰山压顶般的沉重感。  
当白宇第五十次思考自己究竟是在做梦还是真的碰到了超自然事件时，有些机械却温柔的女声直接响在了他的大脑里。  
“您好。白宇先生，纸片人幸福生活促进委员会祝您生日快乐，欢迎您参加我们的任务。”  
白宇的脑子里有一千张黑人问号图大肆喷发，最后到了嘴边却只剩下简单的几个字：“啥，什么委员会？”  
“纸片人幸福生活促进委员会。”女声不急不缓，“我是影视剧分部的业务专员，现在辅助您完成‘脖子以下非要描述系统’的任务。众所周知，每一部小说及影视剧的诞生都会产生一个平行世界。由于目前审核制度日趋严格，对角色的完整程度造成了难以自我修复的影响，非常不利于角色的幸福生活。我们特邀这些角色的创作者之一，也就是演员您来进行补救。”  
“哦。”中二时期驰骋某点的白宇恍然大悟地点点头，以“这肯定是个梦”的借口很快劝自己接受了已经而立的自己终于拥有了某点中二大男主的标配系统的设定。  
随后，他在反复咀嚼这段话后，更加震惊地一抬头，“你是说我的角色都不行？！”  
“是的白宇先生。”  
“……”  
无视了白宇内心的激荡，系统女声继续了她毫无感情的任务简介。  
对于专业的演员白宇来说，这个任务说难也不难。简单来说，任务只有两个目标，第一是扮演自己曾经的角色不能出戏，第二便是代替角色完成接下来的剧情。当然，既然是脖子以下的任务，剧情的尺度自然不容小觑。每通过一段剧情就会获得相应的积分，积分超过及格线就视作完成任务。  
“如果我拒演呢。”没有演过真·床戏的白宇垂死挣扎。  
“不得到积分就永远不能回去哦。白宇先生。再直白一点，您在现实生活中会一直睡下去。”  
“那不就是植物人吗？！”白宇凭借多年的职业素养，才忍住了对虚空中比个中指的冲动，“这算个屁的生日礼物啊！”  
“送您性生活还不算生日礼物吗？”  
“……行。”

白宇不明白，非常十分极其特别的不明白。为什么别人的系统都是帮主角狂拽酷炫开金手指征服世界，自己的系统连个游戏装备都赚不来，还冷血无情到连给他缓缓的时间都不肯。随着机械而不容置疑的倒计时声在他的“我靠”声中响起，他在归零的一瞬间被眼前突然爆发的白光刺激得不得不闭上了眼睛。  
再睁开时眼前还有些模糊，他意识到自己正靠坐在沙发上，仰着头，视线里是一片有些老旧脏污的天花板。时间似乎突然快进到了夏夜，空气粘腻湿热得不成样子，汗水几乎浸透了他的全身，薄薄一件的T恤贴在他的后背上，让人感到一阵憋闷。  
而温度仿佛还在飙升，白宇眨了眨眼睛，逐渐恢复的触觉终于让他感知到他的大腿上还坐着一个高温热源。他扭动了一下还在发麻的脖子，稍微调整了一下姿势，终于让这位“热源”的正脸进入了自己的视线。  
白宇表面八风不动，内心波浪滔天。  
他曾经想过任务里的合作伙伴，姑且称为合作伙伴，会是当年合作的女演员，或者是个没见过的陌生人，又或者更过分猎奇一点，干脆是个无脸人。可他怎么也想不到——  
“道理我都懂。”白宇在内心默默cue系统，“可是这他妈的是我龙哥吧？？！”  
“是的，白宇先生。”  
白宇使劲地瞪大了眼睛，想要找出眼前这个正坐在他的大腿上的人和他记忆中那个人的不同。  
他的皮肤还是很白，就更显得他的面上潮红格外明显。头发染成了金棕色，在暖黄的灯光下显得毛绒绒的，格外可爱。额头上沾染着几缕汗湿的碎发，再往下的浓眉下面是一双迷蒙着水汽的大眼睛，眼眶都在泛红。神态虽然差距不小，可漂亮的线条和朱一龙的标志性大眼别无二致。  
“操……”白宇一时间僵在原地，而原主的记忆也在这一瞬间急速地涌入了他的大脑。  
杨修贤，他曾经在朋友的电影里客串了七分钟的角色，贡献了一场未成功的床戏，白宇认定他是百分之百的直男。而另外一位，胡杨，他微微有点印象，那是17年朱一龙主演的一部爱情喜剧，当时他还在微博上帮人宣传过，作为男主角的胡杨当然也是百分之百的直男。  
直男和直男怎么搞到一起？？白宇内心大叫“我靠”，可记忆里的画面跟白宇想象的根本不是一回事儿。  
杨修贤在酒吧猎艳的过程中，发现了正在角落独自饮酒的胡杨，见色起意，想请对方喝一杯发展发展感情。却没想到胡杨早已经酩酊大醉，当着自己的面和自己刚刚分手的女友打了视频电话，颇为嚣张地号称“我跟个男的我都不会喜欢你”，并且更加嚣张地举着钱夹瞧着杨修贤的大腿表示要包他一夜。  
杨修贤的人生法则——送上嘴来的美人没有不吃的道理。于是他们便出现在了这里。  
“没有金刚钻就别揽瓷器活。”白宇在脑子中吐槽，“没有那能力你猎个屁的艳啊。”  
可这具身体全然不是没有“那能力”的样子。全部恢复的感官让白宇无比清晰的感受到自己身体的某块地方正急速膨胀着，热度升腾得好像下一秒就要爆炸。  
“禽兽……”白宇望着眼前的胡杨，忍不住又补了一句，“就不能换个对象吗？这让我以后咋面对龙哥啊？”  
“不可以，白宇先生。这是集合了民意和世界观契合度双重考量下选定的对象呢。”  
“这都啥外星民意啊！”白宇忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“抱歉，没有权限查询。请您专注任务。”  
“……”  
身上的人稍微动了动，他是真的喝得多了，滚烫的身体擦过杨修贤的关键部位，让白宇忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，几乎要脱口而出“龙哥”。  
可这两个字还未出口，他的脑子中，竟然刷满了血红的“OOC警告”。鲜红的大字让他一瞬间呆滞，接下来系统平静而冷酷的声音在他的大脑中回荡：“请您扮演相应角色，不符合角色将会收到相应警告，超出三次即会倒扣一定分数。”  
“……你别说话了行不行？！”白宇忍无可忍地在脑中咆哮，“你在我旁边我怎么入戏！”  
“好的，白宇先生。系统提示功能已关闭，祝您任务愉快。”

突然安静的脑内世界让白宇有些懵，若不是腿上的重量和双手的触觉都很真实，他真的会以为他已经从荒诞的梦中醒来。可惜天不遂人愿，白宇不光没有醒来，还立马被扯入了被迫的对手戏中。  
胡杨的眼睛还是迷迷蒙蒙的，他似乎有些焦虑地扭了扭身体，伸手去够刚刚被他扔在沙发边上的钱包。白宇看着他有些笨拙地从钱夹里拿出张粉红色的纸币，晃晃悠悠地从他黑色T恤的领口塞了进去。  
“你怎么不动。”胡杨抬着下巴望他，微微撅着嘴巴，看上去有些不满，又实在是孩子气。让白宇想起之前拍戏的时候，他总是有事没事就去逗一逗朱一龙，那人的脸上也总是能浮现出与年龄不符的幼稚模样，让他忍不住一次又一次地在对方爆发的边缘线试探。  
想到这里，白宇刚刚强烈的抗拒心理竟然有了一丝释然。他伸手去扶了扶身上摇摇欲坠的胡杨，却没想到被他像是撒气一般地推了一下他。白宇被他推得呼吸短暂一滞，终于忍不住笑出声来。对方好似被他的笑声吸引住了，刚刚难以对焦的眼睛终于锁定了身下人。  
他的睫毛太长了，又凑得那么近，轻轻一眨就好像羽毛刷在脸颊上似的发痒。那双眼眸清透又黑亮，仿佛一汪平静又危险的潭水，正在吸引着人坠入其中。他定定地望了杨修贤好一会儿，望得白宇感觉自己的心跳声已经重如擂鼓，才终于像是想起来什么似的，微微向后靠了靠，伸手去解自己的扣子。  
胡杨穿了件牛仔蓝的衬衫，此时已经被揉得皱巴巴的。他大约是喝多了酒，动作总是不太利索。小小的金属扣子在他的手中怎么也不听话，扯了好几次都宣告失败。  
他懊恼的神情让白宇又忍不住笑出声来，“你是不是热？”  
“关你什么事？”胡杨的模样还有些骄傲，可过了一会儿他又扯住杨修贤的手，摇摇头，“你来。”  
仿佛是一句恶魔的低语，白宇不知道自己为什么乖乖地伸出了手。杨修贤的手很稳也很灵巧，胡杨雪白的皮肤像剥白煮蛋似的在他的动作下一点点呈现在他的面前。  
他的皮肤是那种奶白色，接近欧洲人，可又因为喝了太多的酒，犯上了不正常的潮红。指尖动作时不小心擦过皮肤，都会引起他低低的闷哼，听得人心尖发麻。  
白宇只觉得自己的体温不断飙升，连带着下体也硬得几乎要爆炸。胡杨灼热的呼吸吹拂过他的身体，带来酒香混杂着奶香的甜蜜滋味。  
“我给了你钱的。”胡杨的手指点了点他的心口，又贴上手掌，在他的胸口胡乱摸了一通，像是终于确认了他刚刚放进去的纸币还在，满意地点了点头，又重复道，“我给了你钱的，你继续啊。”  
哥我把钱还你行不行，而且我就值二百吗哥？  
白宇有点欲哭无泪地望着眼前的那张脸。虽然内心还有一亿条吐槽，可愈发兴奋的身体却难以忽略。  
你总不能盼望着跟喝得烂醉的人有什么道理可讲，胡杨一点儿也不安分地扭动着身体，浑圆的臀肉蹭着他硬挺的下体，让白宇的呼吸随之一点一点变得粗重起来。  
好一会儿，他的眼眶似乎变得更红了，眼眸中的水汽愈浓，他像是赌气一般伸出手去，往下摸了摸杨修贤的关键部位，在白宇还没喘过气来时，又猛地捏住了他的下巴。  
被迫对视之下，白宇才发现对方的眼角居然落下了一滴眼泪。  
“你不是说你喜欢我吗？”胡杨盯着他的眼睛，声音无比沙哑。  
过了一会儿，他松开了捏住白宇的手，偏过头去，有些自嘲地冷笑了一声，“我就知道，我算什么。我没钱，事业也不行，拍个封面都能搞砸好几次。工作室的器材都快被我卖光了。我能有什么出息？我女朋友都跑了，然后我来酒吧买醉还嘴硬，好笑吧？你也在嘲笑我是不是？反正我……”  
“不是。”白宇伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，着魔似地凑上去，吻在他的眼泪上。  
淡淡的咸味在唇间弥漫开来，没什么特殊，却好似最诱人的爱情魔药。白宇不记得自己是怎么把嘴唇从脸颊转移到他的嘴唇，再由浅啄到深吻。  
胡杨的嘴唇很软，又因为醉酒而带着高热，白宇揽着他的腰，宽大的手掌在他光滑的腰腹皮肤上游走，惹得对方的呻吟从唇舌的缝隙中泄出。舌头舔过他的口腔，酒味儿便混杂着甜香跃上味蕾，让白宇也觉得自己头脑发热，几乎醉倒。  
身体早已兴奋得几乎战栗，硬挺的阴茎在柔软的股间摩擦，阵阵的酥麻刺激得白宇太阳穴都一下一下地跳了起来。胡杨的牛仔裤不知什么时候什么时候被褪到了脚踝，白宇的手掌在他的臀肉上一捏，便留下几道红色的掌痕。  
胡杨的性器直直地竖立在两人之间，白宇伸出手去，简单地套弄了几下。他从没有过这样的体验，可竟然也没有想象中的反感和恶心，反而对眼前的人的反应充满了好奇。胡杨的身体都有些僵硬，肌肉绷起来，连脚尖都变成一条线。他的声音已经哑得不成样子，细细碎碎，练不成一句完整的话，最后只剩下断断续续的名字。  
“杨，杨修贤。你，啊……”胡杨大口地喘着气，紧紧搂住对方的脖子，就好似溺水的人搂住了求生圈。他的浑身都汗透了，体温高得几乎不正常，泪眼朦胧的双眸失焦，双腿都打着颤。  
白宇抚摸着他的脊背，似是安抚其实更多的是撩拨。他手上的爱抚没有停止，轻吻也不断地流连在对方的唇间和颈间。  
他的前戏温柔，进去的瞬间却直接甚至有些粗暴。白宇的大脑发麻，甚至分不清眼前的情况。他觉得自己仿佛还在片场，可又不对劲，他觉得自己似乎真的变成了那个流连花丛的浪子，可又清醒地明白自己还是白宇。  
可怀里的身体太软太炽热，刺激得他脑中一团浆糊。胡杨的声音响在他的耳畔，低沉却依然娇媚，惹得他心尖都发颤。他不知道是否是原主的影响，还是他真的入了戏，他的动作愈发激烈，一切都有些失控。  
胡杨被他放倒在狭窄的沙发上，沙发旁的画架被他们胡乱的踢倒，挤出来的颜料粘在对方的脚掌，被白宇用手指轻轻地揩掉。  
似乎是被他的这个动作弄得有些痒，胡杨浑身一颤，发出低低的笑声。白宇用手指把颜料涂抹在他的胸口，仿佛在雪白的画卷上落笔，描绘出这世上最绮丽的色彩。胡杨的呼吸格外粗重，胸口大幅度的起伏着，让那简简单单的一笔也瞬间有了生命一般，瑰丽无比。  
白宇忍不住让自己的动作再大些再快些，他忍不住再次吻上对方的嘴唇，把那些恣意的呻吟吞入口中。  
两个人被汗水浸润得好似搁浅的鱼，彼此取暖，相濡以沫，连气息也乱得不像话，只有无穷无尽的吻和欲望，供彼此索取。  
射出来的时候，白宇舔了舔对方的嘴唇。那唇瓣在激烈的啃咬中有些微微发肿，红得几乎算是艳丽。眼前这张脸他无比熟悉，也同样无比陌生，他被欲望浸透，显露出平时难有的热情和诱惑，让白宇一时失神。  
眩晕再度来袭的时候，白宇闪过一个念头。  
龙哥会不会也有这样的时候。


	2. 蝴蝶之夏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章远x林风，伪骨科

白宇醒得不早。当他从一片凌乱的床铺中醒来，被子已经被他踢下床了一半，露在外面的小腿隐隐约约有些发凉。  
他猛地坐起身来，左顾右盼了好一阵儿，房间里的摆设是他熟悉的家中，和昨晚没有什么不同。可好像还是不放心，白宇又摸到了昨晚被他扔在枕边的手机，盯着按亮的屏幕好一会儿，确认年份和其他设置都没有如同昨日才长长地输了口气。  
原来只是梦啊。一分钟前，白宇这么想，并表示无比安心。  
靠？！原来是梦？！一分钟后，白宇这么想，并表示无限震惊。  
白宇，一个整整三十岁的直男做了春梦，没什么稀奇的。可稀奇就稀奇在，梦里的对象还是他的前同事兼好哥们儿——准确来说，是他好哥们儿演过的一个连他都快忘记名字的电影男主角。  
“啊————！！！”白宇终于发出了三十岁以来第一声嚎叫。  
任谁碰到这种破事都很难不心情复杂，白宇顶着一头乱发，逼迫自己回忆了一下昨天梦里的细节，却被那无比清晰的如同电影放映一般的画面又雷了个外焦里嫩。  
这不正常，这实在是不正常。平时的梦总是颠三倒四，经不起推敲，细节部分更是乱得一塌糊涂。可这个梦却实在真实清晰得可怕，那个诡异古怪的系统，荒谬绝伦的任务，与他共度一夜的胡杨，甚至他说过的每一句话，每一分指尖的触感，以至于最后那几乎绝顶的快感，都如钢印一般刻在他的脑中。  
白宇用手大力地揉了揉自己的脸，试图让自己清醒一点。可一个残酷的现实还是不断地捶打着他的羞耻心——  
人家把我当哥们儿，我却在梦里睡了他。  
白宇把手机调到微信的界面，看着朱一龙那熟悉的头像，和自己聊天框内那没发出去的“谢谢龙哥”。不知怎么的，连按下“发送”的勇气都荡然无存。  
反正是胡杨不是龙哥，应该也不算特别不仁义吧。他安慰自己道。  
白宇再次搓了搓自己的头发，又晃了晃毛绒绒的脑袋，妄图把昨晚记忆中关于朱一龙的那一点点妄想从脑袋瓜里甩出去。  
沉溺于别的事情时，昨晚的怪梦就可以在他的脑袋里暂时退居幕后。今年的生日没有生日会要忙，剧组也还暂时没复工，时间上相对宽裕得多，白宇日常处理了一些工作上的事，又和经纪人对了一下时间表，就把自己彻底扔进了游戏里。  
时间很快快进到夜间，白宇例行生日直播和粉丝们聊了个尽兴。下播发完自拍已经是晚上十点，白宇一边喝水一边把自己摔上床，顺手就把自己拍的几张蛋糕照片丢到朱一龙的聊天框里。  
朱一龙早已经复工，不知道是不是还在忙，好一会儿给他回了一句“蛋糕还没吃啊”。  
“我天！龙哥你怎么知道是蛋糕的！！！！”  
“看了你直播。”  
还没等白宇回复，那边又丢过来一个坏笑的表情，并接上了一句“你别想骗我”。  
朱一龙的语气得意洋洋，白宇却十分不好。  
被他按在记忆深处的怪梦又再度涌上心头，他眼前浮现出胡杨那张意乱情迷又颇有些小小骄傲的脸。  
我……靠……  
白宇靠在床上重重叹了口气，然后翻来覆去了好一会儿，才又去看聊天框。朱一龙也丢过来几张照片，有自拍也有角度成迷的一碗热干面。  
“今天我也吃面了。”  
简简单单的几个字，却看得白宇脸颊发热。  
随后的几句回复和调侃仿佛都不是自己发的，白宇只觉得昨晚的梦对他冲击过大，仿佛手机砸上脸的那一刻，不光对他的鼻梁造成了重大伤害，也对他的精神形成了难以逆转的损伤。  
于是，刚刚而立的白宇打算贯彻养生，打算早早睡觉，把手机砸脸的风险首先杜绝。  
可他怎么也没想到，深更半夜被尿意憋醒的他，还没来得及起床，就在一阵熟悉的眩晕中再度人事不省。

不……是……吧……  
白宇看着自己脑袋上熟悉的令人窒息的“生日快乐”，差点一口气没提上来。  
“我靠！我生日不是已经过了吗？！”白宇明明记得他刚刚看手机时，时间早已过了零点。可他依旧是坐在昨日相同的黑暗中，连身体都变得有些虚幻，捶胸顿足都达不到该有的效果。  
“因为该称号已经和您绑定了，白宇先生。”系统温和的女声再度响起，依旧平静得毫无感情，“欢迎回来。”  
“所以真的是游戏ID是吗？还有，我并不想回来。”白宇没好气地说。  
“您昨夜不满意吗？”  
“别说的我好像是从事了什么违法活动一样好吗？！”  
系统却直接无视了他的抗议，再下一秒一张和他头顶的生日快乐一样土味又闪耀的记分牌出现在了他的眼前，上面赫然写着“当前积分10/100”。  
“是我想的那个意思吗？”白宇不可置信地望着屏幕，几乎不敢相信昨天晚上他卖力工作的结果却只有寥寥十分，连那色彩斑斓的字体都仿佛在嘲讽他不行。  
“白宇先生，您昨夜的得分情况如下：幸福分值20分，OOC扣除分值10分。”  
“总共就20分你还扣我10分？！”白宇几乎要拍案而起。  
“白宇先生，20分在本系统单个任务中得分水平为中上，第一次能有这样的成绩已经不错。”  
“……”一本正经的解释让白宇无言以对，半晌以后才猛地质疑道，“你不是说OOC三次才扣分？！”  
“您昨天OOC已超过三次，但因为您要求关闭提醒系统，我们直接在后台进行了扣分操作。”  
“背后偷偷扣分，你们说实话确实不太讲道理吧？”白宇严肃抗议。  
可比他的抗议更不容撼动的却是系统冰冷的提示音——“复盘时间结束，现在开始传送倒计时，五、四……”  
“我去！别，别这么突然行不行？”

意识逐渐苏醒，白宇先是感到一阵燥热，再然后是耳朵里传来的不间断的低低的呻吟和喘息，有男人也有来自女人的，成年人都不难分辨那声音究竟来源于什么事。  
白宇的心脏一个咯噔，差点当场冒出一身冷汗。一个十分恐怖的念头浮现在他脑中——这坑爹的系统还搞多P的？？  
又听了两声，白宇才觉得似乎又有些不对，那声音不像是真实的，带着点电磁的感觉，像是从音箱里放出来的录音。稍微定了定心神，白宇终于睁开了眼睛，又在下一秒忍不住往后靠了靠，被惊吓到一样眯起了眼睛。  
OOC警告！OOC警告！OOC警告！OOC警告！  
脑中突然出现的弹幕又让白宇一个激灵，然后忍不住偷偷比了个中指：“你们有没有职业道德啊！！我啥也不知道就警告？！”  
“一旦进入世界则视为任务开始，每个时间段我们都将一视同仁。”系统铁面无私。  
“……你厉害。”  
白宇懒得再跟系统扯皮，快速地打量了一下周围的环境。  
这栋房子比昨天杨修贤的出租屋要大很多，只是装修陈设都有些太过老旧，可贵在温馨又整洁。显然这又是一个夏日，他正坐在客厅地板铺的凉席上，吊顶的电风扇吱呀作响，屋子的角落里还有个立式空调正在轰鸣，可白宇依旧觉得浑身燥热，不知道是由于气温还是由于他的内心。  
粘腻的汗水让他接触到凉席的皮肤不算太舒服，可也粘腻不过屏幕上的人发出的声音。电视的型号也算是老旧了，画质也远不如他家里那个4K的清晰，可不小的屏幕里看到这种交缠的身影还是让白宇有点尴尬。更别说，他身边还坐着一个人——果然又是朱一龙。  
可这位“朱一龙”却和他记忆中的有那么一点不同。说是男人都有些不妥，更似少年的身形。他穿着样式老旧的白色背心和黑色的大短裤，头发也是纯黑的，乱糟糟的支棱着，紧紧抿着嘴唇，面容中少了些如今的沉淀和温柔，更多了些倔强的少年气。  
原主的记忆也终于在这一刻姗姗来迟。白宇在拿到自己的身份牌时才恍然大悟，章远，还是刚上大学的章远，按故事背景都是十多年前的事了，怪不得这里的一切都给人一种真实的怀旧感，让他能一瞬间想到自己的高中时代。  
身边的人名字叫林风，白宇推测这是朱一龙早期的作品，而在这里他是章远名义上的弟弟，货真价实的高三毕业生。  
故事的背景有一些曲折，和他脑中关于章远的剧本有所相符却又大相径庭。林风的母亲死于地中海贫血症几年后，父亲和章远的母亲组成了重组家庭。而因为母亲的死和父亲早有龃龉的林风，终于因为继母的事情大爆发。他认为是继母勾引了父亲，才会导致他忘却了母亲，也抛弃了自己。于是，小小少年对于这个新进入自己家庭的继母和继兄都展现了十足的抵触情绪，而性格本就有些高傲的章远也对这个“脾气不太好”的小他一岁的弟弟爱答不理。一次意外，章远发现林风居然有和亡母一样的遗传病，因为常年不肯在家吃饭导致营养不良，病情更是有所恶化。知道了病情的章母急得像热锅上得蚂蚁，章远实在看不下去，便主动承担起了监督林风吃饭和锻炼的任务。于是，这次意外成了一个转折点，在章远不懈的坚持下，林风也终于放下了偏见解开了心结。章远当然也发现，这个幼稚臭屁的弟弟其实也有可爱的时候，更别说他在鼓乐方面真的天赋异禀，是真的光彩照人。  
两人从最初的水火不容变为如今的亲密无间，只可惜这亲密似乎没把握好“度”。这个世界的章远总算没有因为意外受伤而耽误高考，可顺利考上华清的他却真真切切爱上了自己的弟弟。同样的，林风对自己的哥哥也存有别样的情愫。所以在章远去上大学之前，他终于忍不住剖白了自己的心意。少年人的心性总归还是炽热大胆，即使两人都知道这样的身份发展如此的关系是禁忌，但还是义无反顾地走到了一起。此时，正是章远的大一暑假，而林风也结束了高考，走进了自己的十八岁。这两天，他们的父母都去到外地出差，到了晚间，林风拿着一张光碟，说是要邀请章远一起看。  
光碟的内容是什么，看到眼前的电视正在上演的激情情节，答案已经不言而喻了。  
“昨天一夜情，今天就搞这么纯情的啊。”白宇评论道，又咂摸了一下感觉不太对，“这小崽子也不纯情啊？还懂得看片助兴呢。再说这可是真兄弟情啊，就算不是亲的，我妈他爸知道也得打断我的腿吧？！”  
“系统无法对当事人父母的行为做出预测。”  
“……不需要你预测。”白宇默默吐槽，同时转过头去，再看了看坐在他身边的林风。  
林风依旧盯着眼前的画面，可脸上并没有什么兴奋和激动的情绪，反而显得有些尴尬，从手臂到腰背的肌肉都紧绷着，嘴唇紧抿看上去十足地紧张。  
看来小朋友根本没做好偷尝禁果的准备。  
不合时宜地，白宇突然有点想笑。  
可他还没开始笑，身边的人就好似感应到什么似的一转头，瞥见他的瞬间，红色就从脸颊一路蔓延到了耳朵尖。他眨了眨眼睛，有些手忙脚乱地去摸被他扔到地上的电视遥控器。林风把遥控器握在手中，却像握了个烫手的山芋，毛毛躁躁地一阵乱按。  
“不看这个了。”林风说完咬了一下嘴唇。  
电视屏幕上的画面飞速转换着。这光碟绝对是找人刻录的盗版碟，内容杂七杂八，甚至闪过几个公开课的视频，最后换到一幕的时候，林风骤然停下了手。  
纵然还是画质感人，但还是能很清晰地辨认出画面上交叠的两个身影都是男孩。就这种影片来说，两个男孩的容貌都称得上清秀可人，还是少年身形，都有几分青涩的味道。莫名地和此刻的情景巧妙地融合了起来。  
白宇年少轻狂的时候不是没被他的那些损发小坑过，神神秘秘扔过来的“资源”却是两个男人做爱的视频。白宇仍然记得当时自己暴打了哥们儿一顿泄愤，觉得脏了自己的眼睛。可没想到，此时此刻，他却没有太多的不适，反而有些喉头发紧。  
少年人低低的沙哑的喘息响在耳边，让白宇也忍不住脸颊发烫。  
“哥。”身边的林风低低地喊了他一声。  
白宇被他这一声喊得一个激灵，偏头去看他。少年人缓缓地向他靠了靠，低着头，垂着眼睛，颤动的睫毛出卖了他的紧张，却也扫在了白宇的心理。  
“你，你高考考得怎么样？”白宇不知道说什么，脱口而出的话实在是有点煞风景。  
林风显然一愣，又咬了咬嘴唇，“我想跟哥一起上华清。”  
又过了好一会儿，林风又说：“你去上学，我很想你。哥……”  
两个人又沉默了，白宇被那一声声“哥”撞得心头发软，鬼使神差地伸出手去，压在了少年的手背上。他的手心不知道什么时候已经完全湿透了，黏黏糊糊的皮肤贴着皮肤。林风被他一碰就一个激灵，似乎想要把手抽出，但小幅度地动作了一下，又僵住不动了。  
白宇的心脏如擂鼓般跳动着，几乎让他觉得震耳欲聋。不知道是不是因为原主的影响，他感觉自己越活越回去了，真的像个没谈过恋爱的傻小子一样不知所措。  
突然，林风的手指动了一下，少年把手掌翻了过来，有些别扭地把手指扣入他的指缝，轻微地摩挲了一下他的指节，再扣紧。  
十指相扣，两个人的心跳几乎都能连通。  
白宇偏过头，紧紧盯着少年的眼睛。而林风也像是被什么吸引住，视线落在他的眼眸中，不再挪移半分。  
“哥……”他又开始喊他，连嘴唇都在发颤，声音更颤得厉害。  
白宇的另一只手捧住他的脸颊，手指摸了摸他的眼角，愈发奇怪的感觉正不间断地往他的心里涌动。  
这是一张他太过熟悉的脸，可又比他见过的更加青涩、可爱，甚至泛着一股少年人独有的傻气。  
“你从哪弄来的碟片？”  
“班上同学给的。”林风的视线飘忽起来，就像是做错了事怕被家长发现的小孩，“我想，我想……我已经十八岁了！”  
“你策划很久了？”  
“没有！”林风矢口否认，却打算挣脱章远的手。  
白宇不知怎么的，真的笑起来，就像是捉弄弟弟成功的恶劣哥哥，也像是看到恋人撒娇的普通男孩。他捧着林风的脸，轻轻柔柔地吻上去。  
他吻得很慢，很温柔，像是在精心擦拭养护他的珍宝。林风的身体都僵硬了，他有些手忙脚乱，却还是伸手搂住了白宇的脖子，尽力配合。  
一吻结束，两个人都有些气喘吁吁。白宇把额头贴着对方的额头，看着林风的面颊变得通红，眼眶也微微发红，眼角似是有泪要涌出。  
他的眼睛真好看啊。白宇想。  
朱一龙的眼睛总是这么漂亮，近乎完美的弧度，天妒人怨的睫毛，还有一双总是多情的眼眸。他的眼眶激动时也会发红，流下眼泪的样子让人心碎也让人心动。  
于是白宇又去吻他的眼睛，接着是无数个吻，落在不同的地方。直到背景音的喘息不知道什么时候停止了，而空气中弥漫着的是两个少年更加动情的低低呻吟。  
他们靠在一起，皮肤贴着皮肤，衣服揉得乱七八糟，已经高挺的性器贴在一切，被白宇的大手包裹着，不断地摩擦着。  
三十岁的白宇自然不会不熟悉手活儿，可他从没有这样干过。来自另一个人的热度实在是太刺激，让他大汗淋漓，仿佛下一秒就要喘不过气来。  
“哥，哥……章远……哥哥……”林风的声音里都带着点哭腔，刚刚还压抑着的情感似乎终于迸发，一声声落进白宇的耳朵里，更让本就灼热的温度又上升了几分。  
白宇把对方的手握进手心里，两个人贴得更近了些，指尖是粘腻的，身体也是粘腻的。他感觉自己马上就要化成一滩水，和对方彻彻底底地融合在一起，永不分离。  
眼前白光闪过，白宇在极度的快感中有一瞬失神，而他的大脑中只剩下那句“哥哥”——  
属于林风的，也属于他自己。


	3. 春风十里

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢南翔x何开心。青梅竹马。

白宇醒来的时候天才蒙蒙亮，他坐在凌乱的床上思考了很久的人生。  
人类的科技已经进步到这种水准了吗？他实在有点儿百思不得其解。  
如果说是梦，连续两天都做了同样清晰且剧情连续的梦，白宇都觉得自己要是有这运气简直可以申报世界第九大奇迹。可如果不是梦是人为，他也没听说过人类已经可以自由控制他人梦境的新闻。难道这世界上是真的有盗梦空间吗？  
他试着呼叫了几次系统，但脑中那个机械的女声再也没有回应过他。  
白宇是在零零散散几十个网页的陪伴下迎来的天光大亮，他凭他的努力搜索了老半天，甚至去问了自己做研究的老同学。不知道对方是不是刚熬夜结束正打算睡觉，态度比老景点的售票员还冷漠，问号都不懒得多打一个。  
在确认这世上的大多数人的认知和他没有什么差异以后，白宇稍微放松了一点。作为一个演过好几部奇幻剧的演员，白宇的接受能力堪称良好——除了还是无法面对朱一龙。  
他一想到昨天夜晚，朱一龙那张青涩的脸，他的大脑就几乎停摆。  
还处于在家隔离状态的他做不了太多的工作，白宇在家里看看剧本，打打游戏，做做饭，一晃又到了晚上。  
白宇躺在自家的沙发上玩了好一会儿手机，朋友们都各有各的忙，反倒平时最忙的他成了个大闲人。他用遥控器在自家的电视上翻了好一会儿，经典老片他都基本看过，新片子又没有几个。他有些烦躁地按了几下遥控器，突然有了一个冲动。  
十年前的老片子清晰度和质感都和现在大有不同，那年刚刚只有二十二岁的朱一龙演技青涩，台词的京腔也说不地道，可与故事里有些青涩有点叛逆的少年形象却很契合。  
白宇靠在沙发上，盯着大大的屏幕，不知为何难以抵抗的困意袭来，让他眼前一片模糊。  
再醒来时，果然他又看到了熟悉的“生日快乐”。  
虽然是意料之中，但白宇额头上的黑线已经几乎具象化了。  
“您好。白宇先生。”  
白宇一副“好了好了我认命”的模样，拖长了点语调说：“又要公布分数了是吧？我昨晚总没有OOC吧？二十分可以有吧？”  
想起昨晚的画面，白宇又忍不住有些尴尬。他在心中默默复盘完毕，觉得自己昨晚的表现倒是挺符合同样青涩的章远。毕竟在拍《忽而今夏》时也有这么一场“床戏”，单纯的章远情动之后也什么也没干，不盖棉被也不聊天。况且，昨晚他可没有关闭系统提醒，那骇人的OOC警告仅仅出现了一次。  
“您昨晚的得分为10分。总得分20/100。谢谢合作，请您继续努力。”  
“……？？？？”白宇感觉自己头顶一百个问号，“我怀疑你们是在针对我？我昨晚也没OOC啊，就算有你不告诉我是你失职好吧？”  
“您昨晚对于角色的把握非常到位。”系统依旧是不急不缓，“但是由于您仅仅停留在手淫阶段，未有进一步活动。酌情给了低分。”  
“我去！”白宇猛地一拍自己的大腿，“你们给我机会继续了吗？你们直接给我传送了啊！”  
“因为您已经释放了。”  
“噢。”白宇翻了个白眼，但跟别人讨论自己的性事的感觉还是太诡异了，他不愿意再聊下去，转而把自己一肚子的疑问倒了出来，“你们是不是坑我的啊？你们究竟是哪来的啊？不会真的是外星人吧？怎么找到我的啊？控制梦境是怎么弄的啊？我靠！不会你们偷偷在我身上植入了什么东西吧？”  
“我们没有给您做任何植入。”系统回答，“至于其他的问题，您没有权限查询。”  
“我靠！你们这是绑架吧！？”  
“您的身体还在您的家中，根据人类法律，这应该不算绑架，您也找不到被绑架的证据。”  
“怎么这么嚣张啊。等等？人类法律？你不会真的是外星生物吧？”  
“您没有权限查询相关问题。”  
“靠。”  
“复盘时间到。将进行传送，五，四，三，二……”

恢复知觉的第一秒，白宇就立即充满感情地比了个中指。  
“谢南翔！！！”没想到他还没看清眼前的情况，就被一声气势汹汹的怒吼砸了满头。  
得了，这下连复盘原主记忆都不需要，他要演的角色已经被眼前的这位男子道破了。男人很年轻，当然还是顶着一张朱一龙的脸，只不过厚厚的刘海让他更显得稚气了些。他正从床边走过来，模样显得怒气冲冲，可惜配上他那张脸，就只剩下可爱了。  
白宇愣了几秒，认出眼前的这人是“何开心”。  
三年前在央视八套播的狗血偶像剧，也是朱一龙进组之前正在宣传的片子。白宇虽然没有什么兴趣去看，但也了解了一些。更别说他妈妈听说白宇要跟这部剧主演合作以后，更是每天抱着央视八套不撒手，一到晚上睡觉前就要给他讲剧情。  
剧里的何开心是个富二代，可惜爹不疼妈不爱，从小被家庭冷暴力，但却依然相当善良开朗。白宇回想起当年那段时光，虽然记不得具体情节，但也对这部集合了几乎所有诸如失忆、绝症、豪门恩怨等等常见狗血桥段的神剧记忆犹新。  
何开心和谢南翔？白宇虽然有点问号，但想起何开心那曲折的感情生活，竟然觉得这样也不错。  
原主的记忆也在这一刻涌入了他的脑海中。  
这个世界里，何开心和谢南翔的父亲是世交。于是年纪相差不大的两个人算是某种意义上的“青梅竹马”。谢南翔是家里的独苗，又是被惯坏了的，从小就皮得上山下海几乎无恶不作。而何开心比他大上几岁，不过也完全没有做哥哥的样子。或许是在家压抑惯了，和谢南翔在一起的时候也格外地疯。两人打打闹闹，就那么从两个光屁股的小屁孩，长成了人模狗样的大人。  
谢南翔上初三那年，上高三的何开心对他耀武扬威说自己读了心理系，以后出来肯定是个催眠大师。谢南翔对他不屑一顾，表示自己一定比他牛逼。于是三年后，谢南翔怀着“我要当个精神科医生去何开心那得瑟”的心思考上了医科大学。  
如今，谢南翔几乎每天都在后悔自己当初脑子有泡的决定。原因无他，医科真的不是人学的玩意儿。好不容易熬过了本科五年，又被自己爸妈半逼半就地进了仁华读研。又头脑一热进了周扒皮的组，现在真的是整天整夜叫苦不迭。  
最近，周明的组内考核又要降临，谢南翔复习得求爷爷告奶奶，唯独剩下一项模拟身体检查，需要人配合。仁华的人人都忙到起飞，医院随便聊过两句的小护士也不好意思上下其手，于是何开心就被他从自家小别墅里拖到了自己这边。  
“我辛辛苦苦帮你复习，你就给我偷偷比中指？！”何开心那张怒气冲冲的脸在这间隙里终于抵到了他的眼前。  
他的眼睛又大又亮，白宇从眼眸里看到了他自己。这让他想起以前在剧组的时候，朱一龙的眼睛也是这样，当他凑近时总能看到自己隐隐绰绰的一个人影。  
他忍不住笑起来。  
“你笑什么！”何开心对他瞪眼。  
“我没笑。”白宇抿了一下嘴，“真没笑，刚那个中指也不是给你的，是给周扒皮的。你都不知道周扒皮有多变态，我真的快被他扒下一层皮来了。你看你看，我这黑眼圈，我跟你说都是我这几天熬的。”  
谢南翔这嘴上每个把门的不靠谱样子他张口就来，还顺便把自己的脸凑近了些，像是真的要给何开心放大看看自己的脸。  
“滚滚滚滚滚。”何开心用手一推他的脸，“让你平时不误正业，尽是在医院撩小护士了吧？活该。”  
“哥，我真没有。你是我大哥，我对天发誓，你没看我们那学霸，白……白晓菁！他都被周扒皮治得服服帖帖的。”  
何开心被他弄得忍不住笑，用手戳了戳谢南翔脖子上的听诊器，“行行行。你到底来不来啊，你别耽误我时间行不行？我跟你说人家找我心理咨询，一个小时挺贵的。要不你把钱付我？”  
“抠不抠啊你！”白宇被他这守财奴的模样弄得想笑。何开心的性格比朱一龙开朗许多，话也多了不少，可神态间却有不少相似，特别是被逗到的时候有点气急败坏又无可奈何的样子，实在是有趣又可爱。  
“欸，亲兄弟还明算账呢！谢南翔你干嘛！”  
白宇不顾何开心的反抗，把他按到了落地窗边的懒人沙发上坐下。  
这是谢南翔的母亲给他在仁华附近租下的一个小独栋。位置相当不错，窗外的风景也是格外的好。二楼有一整面墙都是大大的落地窗，而窗外正有一棵繁茂的梨树，此刻正开着一树雪白的梨花。  
虽然是夜晚，但气温刚好，春色宜人，让白宇也放松下来。  
他低下头整理了一下自己的白大褂，胸口还挂着“谢南翔”的名牌，相当是那么回事。他顺手从旁边的茶几上拿来一个资料板，煞有介事地开始对着何开心演练身体检查。  
专业的知识仰仗的是原主的记忆，不过白宇依旧做得很不熟练，不过好在谢南翔本来也就是个不求上进的“学渣”，何开心也没有任何怀疑。  
身体检查自然免不了各种身体上的接触，白宇不知道自己到底有没有摸对地方，却感觉到了何开心的体温越来越高。  
听心音时，白宇抬起头看着何开心的眼睛：“你心跳这么快干什么？”  
何开心被他问得向后一缩，一脚踢在谢南翔的膝盖上：“你有没有医德啊你？探听病人隐私。”  
“我以为你心跳这么快是被我迷倒了呢？”  
“恶心不恶心啊你！”何开心朝他翻白眼，一只手把他往后推，“你弄好了没，我要回去睡觉了。”  
“还没好啊，这位病人，不要心急哦。”白宇看他这气急败坏的样子就觉得可爱得很，他也总爱逗朱一龙，可对方的反应总归还是比较含蓄，而何开心如此外露的情绪，让他找到了别样的乐趣。更别说，这人此刻脸红到了耳朵尖，因而他嘴上的那点否认就更徒劳无功。  
何开心似乎被谢南翔的假笑真的恶心到了，摸着自己的胸口做了个呕吐的姿势，然后撑了自己一把真的打算站起来离开。  
“欸！何先生，何老师！检查还没结束呢，你别走啊。”  
白宇眼疾手快地去拉他，却没想到，何开心根本还没站稳，被他猛地一拉，干脆失去平衡，两个人都猛地跌回了懒人沙发里。  
两个人的鼻梁撞到了一块儿，在同一瞬间捂住自己的鼻子哀嚎起来。  
或许是痛得狠了，何开心的眼眶里一瞬间溢出了眼泪，用膝盖一顶压在自己身上人的肚子，“你起来！我跟你说我要是毁容了我跟你没完。”  
“我鼻子才要断了啊大哥，你鼻梁那是铁做的吧。”  
“你才是铁做的！”何开心的眼睛红红的，伸出手去使劲锤了一下谢南翔的肩膀。  
白宇吃痛地嗷嗷大叫，却压在何开心的身上不肯动。  
“你起不起来？”何开心威胁。  
“不起来。”白宇趴在他的胸口，“我听到你心跳了，你是喜欢我吧？”  
“不喜欢。”何开心瞪眼，“你以为你是谁啊？”  
“我是仁华医大谢南翔啊。你真不喜欢我？”  
“你要不要我给你买面镜子看看你自己……你！”  
突如其来的吻打断了他的话，白宇按住何开心的肩膀，偏了偏头让这个吻更加深入。何开心由最初的怔愣到后来的抵抗挣扎，再到最后的几乎下意识地迎合，最终引燃了这个春夜的最后一点儿火苗。  
白宇的手掌探入他的T恤，在他的身体上抚摸揉捏，在那雪白的肌肤上留下一块块红色的痕迹。潜意识中，“这是龙哥的身体”让他变得更加兴奋，连指尖都微微发起了颤。  
何开心的面颊绯红，大口大口喘着粗气，把他白大褂的衣摆都捏得发皱，没什么气势地质问他，“你这是什么检查？”  
“全面身体检查啊。”白宇说得理直气壮，吻了吻对方的锁骨，“探头要往下了啊。”  
唇舌一路向下舔舐，让身下的人呼吸急促浑身发颤，他叫喊着“谢南翔你敢！”但身下的性器却早已经被刺激得抬起了头。  
情到浓时，连湿润的春天都变得燥热。  
何开心不知道什么时候已经被剥了个精光，腿弯被白宇按住，最私密的地方都暴露在他眼前。  
“这位病人，还剩最后一项检查。”白宇笑。  
“什么？”沉沦于情欲的人还有些迷茫。  
“指检啊。”白宇有些恶趣味地轻笑一声。  
“什么？”何开心愣了一下，身下的异物感就让他当场骂出了声。  
谢南翔是个毛头小子，而白宇在同性性行为上也算是彻头彻尾的新手。扩张得兵荒马乱，何开心气得踢了他好几下。等到他把他那根硬得发胀的玩意儿推进去时，两个人都长长舒了一口气。  
“谢南翔，你不要脸。”  
“那你也不要脸。”白宇笑着过去啄他的嘴唇，浅浅地动作起来。  
“你……”何开心被他噎得说不出话，接着又被撞击得支离破碎。一双有神的眼睛盈盈的都是水汽，盛满了欲望和沉沦。  
渐渐地，没有人再说话。喘息、呻吟还有令人羞耻的肢体撞击声充盈了整个空间，爱欲让一切升温，几乎让每一寸皮肤都灼烧起来。  
春风从未关好的窗户里飘进来，裹挟着梨树的花香和一片雪白的花瓣，恰巧落在躺在身下的男人湿润嫣红的嘴唇上。  
白宇凑过去，轻轻喊他“哥哥”，然后把那一片春色吻入自己的唇齿间。  
他义无反顾地踏入深渊，在这春风沉醉的晚上。


	4. 花好月圆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裴文德x花无谢。架空古代，请不要对应任何具体朝代，出现任何bug请无视。

从客厅里醒来时，白宇已经没有了前两天的慌乱。他淡定地四处望了望，确认这间房子的情况跟他昨晚睡着时没有任何不同。网络电视放完了电影，正在介绍页停留，桌上还有他晚间拿出来的喝了一半的可乐，还有几个没来得及吃的橘子，除了沙发有一个抱枕被他无情地踢落在地，一切如常。他睁着眼睛呆望了一下天花板，梳理了一下这三天发生的事情。  
时间突破零点之后，他总是会莫名其妙地陷入梦乡，然后便进入一个虚无的空间。在那里有个奇怪的系统，虽然发布任务时总是会说一些冠冕堂皇的话，但三天下来他已经把套路摸得明明白白——他的任务就是扮演自己曾经的角色去上他龙哥曾经的角色。  
靠。白宇忍不住挠了挠自己的头发。  
三十年来，他从未动摇过的性向在此刻发生了呼天啸地的震动。  
他可以骗别人，但他骗不了自己。白宇复盘了一下这三个夜晚，不得不承认一件事情——他对朱一龙有性欲，并且很享受这个过程。特别是昨晚，他虽然披着谢南翔的皮囊，扮演这一个不靠谱的医学生，但他明白自己的冲动和兴奋并不是仅仅是他“入戏”的结果，也并不是来源于何开心。  
白宇打开手机相册，若有所思地盯着相册里零零落落的朱一龙发呆。  
他的相册里朱一龙并不少。开始是为了找他的表情包，后来偶尔看到也会动手存下来。当然，其中还有不少是他亲手拍摄的。虽然镇魂剧组的时光早已经远去了，但白宇对当时的许多事还记忆犹新。他快速地翻动着相册，看着一张张曾经的记忆，竟然有一些眼热。那些他偷拍的睡在躺椅上偏着头的朱一龙，和他脑袋凑在一起自拍的朱一龙，吃面时垂着眼睛的朱一龙，化妆间里朝他瞪眼的朱一龙……一张一张往他的心里撞。  
我喜欢龙哥吗？白宇问自己。  
答案是难以否认的。白宇用手捂住自己的眼睛，激荡的心情再也难以平静。  
他和朱一龙相遇时，一个29岁，一个27岁，都是奔三的年纪，交到真心的朋友已经太难了。在娱乐圈里这么多年，白宇性格开朗能说能笑，朋友挺多，但说得上挚友的却没有。休息时他还是愿意跟自己的圈外发小们一起玩闹，而远离圈内的是是非非。  
但朱一龙对他来说却是特别的。  
他们总是有许多的话可以说，身处同一个圈子里，似乎也更能理解彼此的感受。爆红之后，他们俩都遇到了许多机遇还有更多的挑战，他们在彼此的支持下走得越来越清醒，越来越好。  
朱一龙曾说过，镇魂是他而立之年的礼物。而他的而立之年，礼物却是这个有些荒谬的系统。可两者之间的关系，又让他觉得是否冥冥之中真的有命中注定。  
“龙哥啊……”白宇小声念他的名字，难以言说的思念突然破堤，让他觉得自己实在是有点矫情。  
他翻身起床洗漱，还顺道洗了个头发，勉勉强强地把自己收拾了一通，然后对着手机屏幕拍来拍去，终于找了个还行的角度给人发了过去。  
朱一龙应该还在拍戏，过了好久才回了一个字——“帅”。  
“龙哥你也太敷衍了吧。”  
“你怎么突然发自拍。”  
“在家闲得无聊。”  
那边没有再回应，又过了好一会儿，朱一龙发过来一张自拍。大概是剧组午休时间，他还带着妆发，眼前摆着盒饭。  
“龙哥帅！”  
“新造型不要外泄。”朱一龙跟了个“嘘”的表情。  
白宇笑着发了张“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”的表情包过去。  
两人的聊天断断续续的，中间朱一龙大概是要拍戏，总是隔好长一段时间才会回复几句。白宇也不急，边做着自己的事边盯着手机，竟然久违地觉得有些恋爱的感觉。  
这要求也太低了吧。白宇坐在自家沙发上补着朱一龙的老剧，时不时就低头看一眼手机，忍不住对自己吐槽到。  
可他看到屏幕里的人眯着眼睛笑起来，便觉得一切都没有那么重要了。

经过三个晚上的荒唐，白宇发现自己竟然开始有些隐隐期待起第四晚了。  
纵然这个奇怪的系统相当可疑，但这三天下来，他发现自己的身体似乎真的没有在现实中移动过，周边的世界也没有关于这个系统的任何消息和变化，就好像真的只是他的一场梦。换而言之，他在梦里的一切不会有人知晓也不会造成任何的影响。  
这大概是唯一一个他和龙哥如此亲密的机会。白宇不禁自嘲。  
夜晚降临，白宇特地喝了杯咖啡提神醒脑。可不出他所料，零点过后的某一刻，刚刚还精神焕发可以勇争熬夜冠军的他瞬间眼皮打架，不需要一秒就失去了意识。  
在那个熟悉的空间里醒来时，白宇先声夺人：“说吧，昨晚我多少分？”  
“您好，白宇先生。”系统倒还是非常客气，“您昨晚得分15分，总得分35/100。辛苦了，请您继续加油。”  
“15？才15？？”白宇不敢相信自己的耳朵。谢南翔他自认为比前两晚的杨修贤和章远都更为得心应手，性事上他也主动得多，怎么居然只高了5分而已。  
系统的解释依旧是不紧不慢，让人莫名觉得有一丝的嘲讽，“您昨晚基础得分20分，因为良好地运用了原主的身份和相关知识添加了过程中的情趣，所以附加5分。但由于您对原主恋人做出比中指的羞辱行为，违反规定，扣除10分。最终得分15分。”  
“我不是对何开心比的！！！”白宇觉得他遇到了这世界上最坑爹的系统，加分最抠门，扣分第一名，让他甚至忍不住现在再补一个中指，“我是对你们这压榨员工的坑爹系统！！”  
“您好。白宇先生，不好意思误会您的用意，扣除10分已补上。但由于您侮辱系统，造成了极坏影响，现在扣除20分。您当前积分25/100。谢谢合作。”  
“……？？？？”白宇恨不得把一个巨大的问号砸到系统面前，即使这家伙看不见摸不着，也不影响自己觉得他欠打的心情。  
“您还有什么疑问吗？”  
白宇望着自己那一点可怜巴巴的分数，最终选择了闭嘴。  
其实分数少一点或许也没什么不好，他安慰自己，可以多和龙哥待几个晚上也没什么不好。

传送结束的那一刻。白宇就觉得自己的头上有点重，再一低头，发现身上穿的衣服却是一身古装。这身衣服料子极好，比他拍的古装剧里都显得高级不少，红色布料绣着暗金的纹路，显得十分华贵。白宇再一看四周的装饰，心下便已了然。  
红烛摇曳，四周都装饰着红色帷帐，雕花繁复的架子床上整整齐齐叠着龙凤被，床沿上坐着一个人，也正穿着全套的婚服，头上还盖着块红盖头。  
看过点古装剧的都明白，这便是所谓的“洞房花烛”了。  
白宇倒是觉得很新鲜，毕竟前几夜都还是在跟现实差距不大的现代世界，他还没来过真的古代。他在古代的角色就那么几个，白起住的是茅草小屋，像个江湖浪子，而伯力却是匈奴的野狼，也不会住在如此“中原风味”的屋子中。  
裴文德？他猜想到。  
下一秒，原主的记忆回笼，立马印证了他的猜想。  
在这个世界里，裴文德还是裴文德，还没有成为法海。和原世界有所不同的是，这个世界似乎没有妖怪邪祟存在。二十年前，他八岁，父亲还在边关驻守，而母亲死于入侵外族的侮辱。为了替母报仇，裴文德从小苦练武艺，熟读兵书，年纪轻轻便立有奇功，颇受当今圣上的重用。而故事的另一位主角，则是兵部尚书花正坤的二公子花无谢。花家与裴家不同，是荣宠了好几代的皇亲国戚，光是皇后就出过七位，在朝中风头极盛。花家的大公子花满天也是极有出息，年纪轻轻已是禁军统领，一时风头无两。都是青年才俊，又是国家栋梁，两人虽无亲密往来，却也彼此钦佩。可花满天没想到的是，自己的二弟花无谢却早已经对裴文德倾心。  
花无谢自小便和裴文德相识，裴文德长他几岁，他便一口一个“裴哥哥”地叫着。雪白可爱的小团子谁都喜欢，连满脑子报仇的裴文德也在心中为他留下了柔软的一片地方。随着两人长大，裴文德回到京城的次数愈发地少，可每次总不忘带回边疆上好的皮毛和新鲜的玩意儿，哄着那个笑起来格外可爱的人开心。裴文德的心冷硬了二十年，花无谢则是他冰雪覆盖的精神世界里仅存的那一株桃红。想起他来时，连边疆的寒风都变得柔软温暖起来。  
裴文德没想到，几年以后，长大的小团子穿着银白的战甲骑着雪白的宝马，于万人之中杀出一条血路，把他救回了营帐中。向来锦衣玉食，被他的长公主奶奶惯坏了的小公子和他一块儿在边疆风餐露宿，吃着粗糙无比的饭食，饮着不知是否干净的水，和那些从未去过京城的底层兵士们笑闹喝酒，也能为了一场奇袭在风沙中趴上两天两夜。无数次生死考验，裴文德没法再把他当需要自己保护的弟弟，他也明白，花无谢对他的感情早已不一般。他们已经是一对生死与共的爱侣，并肩于天地，永不离分。  
年初，裴文德和花无谢屡立奇功，连下边关三十六城，更是在一场大战中直接砍下了异族首领的头颅，俘虏了他的两个儿子。几十年来，总是在边关蠢蠢欲动的异族部落元气大伤，带着残兵和族人签下降书远走北漠。大捷的消息传回京城，皇帝大喜，重赏裴、花两家，并许诺两人有什么要求自己尽可以满足。  
没想到，裴文德却当堂提出了一个让所有人大跌眼镜的要求——他想要圣上为自己和花无谢赐婚。  
即使本朝经济繁荣风气开放，求娶男人的事也是闻所未闻。一石惊起千层浪，大街小巷都开始说起二人的传闻，更有甚者，有关两人逸事的话本子和新戏都在悄悄上演。皇帝自然也觉得荒唐，可金口玉言不能收回，既然当事人都没有反对，这婚倒是稀里糊涂地就筹备上了。  
等了这许多年，两人终于等到了这一天，是独属于他们俩的光明正大的洞房花烛夜。

白宇在脑中快速地过完这些回忆，忍不住有一些感慨。法海传中的裴文德不懂情爱，最终只能落发为僧，却没想到在这个世界里有这样一段美好的姻缘。  
他走到床边，轻轻坐下，伸手小心翼翼地掀开了盖在那人头顶的红色绢布。掀开的一瞬间，白宇便怔愣在原地。脸还是那张脸，可那发式和头饰分明是女人的款式，更别说那涂了唇脂敷了胭脂的面容，真真正正当得上艳若桃花。白宇这才后知后觉地注意到，他的这身婚服，也跟自己有诸多的不同，显然是女人的款式。  
“无谢。”白宇随着原主喊他的名字，心头发热，不知道是不是被原主的记忆所影响，“你怎么？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”花无谢转过头去，有些局促的紧张，他的手捏住了自己的衣角，露出难得的羞怯来，“我……我特地叫母亲和无颜给我梳的。你因为我无法和常人一样享受新婚之夜，我想扮作女子，也好让你少点遗憾……”  
原来他竟然是这样想的。白宇有些想笑，但更多是心疼和感动。他轻轻捧住花无谢发红的面颊，吻了吻他的红唇，柔声道：“我怎么会遗憾，我此生只愿意娶你。”  
花无谢的睫毛发颤，一头乌发上的金色步摇也跟着发颤，他的脸颊更红了，却没挪开眼睛，“裴哥哥，那我这样好看吗？”  
白宇听得心软，手指轻轻掐了掐他的脸颊，“你怎么会不好看。”  
简直好看死了，好看得他浑身发热。后头这些，连白宇都不好意思说出口。  
他从未见过如此装扮的朱一龙，也从未这么幻想过。可对方的眉眼实在是长得太好，画过妆后又显得更加柔美可人，任谁都难以否认这是一位不折不扣的古典美人。喜欢的人成为自己的新娘，难有人可以抵得住这样的诱惑。  
两人学着电视剧里的模样，双手相勾饮了合卺酒。这酒不烈，却相当醉人。花无谢饮完以后更是双颊绯红，比刚刚更生动明艳了几分。  
白宇为自己和对方脱下鞋袜，红色的纱帐被放下来，白宇附身覆在花无谢身上时，心头都仿佛在涌着热流。他不算是个传统的人，但仍然觉得新婚之夜有别样的意义，更别说身下乖乖巧巧的人正是“朱一龙”。  
“无谢。”他的额头抵着对方，温温柔柔地亲他的面颊和嘴唇。而花无谢虽然面上还是有些羞涩，但也依然仰着脖子，尽力配合。  
爱抚来得又缓慢又温柔，花无谢的头发变乱了，衣服也被揉乱了，层层叠叠的布料下露出两条雪白的腿，亵裤早就不知所踪了。在大漠过了许久的苦日子，他的皮肤还是如同凝脂，只是偶尔能看到几条格外狰狞的疤痕，诉说的却是这些年无可替代的光阴。  
白宇把他的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，用舌头舔舐着那些或老或新的可怖的疤。许是那些地方新长出的皮肉更为敏感，花无谢的喘息逐渐粗重，呻吟中甚至带上了哭腔。于是白宇更加卖力，在那些雪白的皮肤上落下一个个红色的吻痕。一股难以言明的占有欲霸占在他的心头，让他更想要这个人在自己的身下哭叫出身，不停喊自己的名字。  
床边已放好了用于扩张的脂膏，白宇虽然有些急切，却没有急躁。他扩张得极为用心，那脂膏在那处的热度下缓缓融化，在他的指尖动作中发出黏腻的水声，又散发出一股别样的幽香。  
花无谢的那处也颤颤巍巍地立着，他的另一只手环上去，上下抚慰。前后共同的刺激让花无谢忍不住湿了眼眶，小声喊着“哥哥”，伸手去抓裴文德的手。  
白宇俯身去亲他，缓缓地将自己推了进去。他推得很慢，于是那处的感觉格外清晰。潮热的甬道紧紧包裹着他的性器，爽得人头皮发麻。温软的嘴唇被他含住蹂躏，花无谢细细碎碎的呻吟和言语都被包裹在他们的唇齿之间，变得无比模糊，又无比暧昧。  
花无谢比他先泄出来，像只猫儿似的，靠在裴文德的胸口，轻轻地慢慢地磨蹭着，撒娇的模样让人心软。  
“无谢，你同我成亲，定会遭人非议……”白宇抚摸着他的脸颊，“我一直不知道我当初的决定是否应当。”  
花无谢笑起来，用手使劲掐了掐他的脸。  
“我与你说过许多次了。旁人说什么，我不在意，大不了我们去边疆，做一对野鸳鸯。”他说着说着便笑起来，搂住裴文德脖子，蹭得他心痒。  
“好，做一对野鸳鸯。”


	5. 欲转星河

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伯力x齐衡。野外play。忍不住又写了吃的不好意思哈哈哈哈。古代架空，请勿对标真实历史时代。

白宇在床上睁开眼睛，他的眼神有些迷茫，他抬眼看看自己的手心，仿佛怀里人的温度仍在。他对着自己的手掌左右端详，才又闭上眼睛，长长地舒了口气。  
闲着在家的生活总是那样，白宇起床洗漱给自己弄早餐，还不忘给朱一龙丢过去一个“早上好啊龙哥。”  
这回对方回复得倒是很快——“起这么早？”  
白宇偷偷地笑，又实在是有点不好意思。要是朱一龙知道他每天晚上正在经历什么，就不会问上一句“这么早”了。随便把荷包蛋塞进嘴里去的时候，白宇想，朱一龙如果知道自己每天都在想什么，大概会跟自己绝交吧。  
所以不必让他知道，就像现在这样也很好。  
白宇在白天看了大半天的剧本，又在家里健身房里运动了一下，出了一身汗以后整个人都通畅舒爽了不少。湿着一头乱发，白宇坐在沙发上一边刷着朱一龙的剧，一边和朱一龙有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
朱一龙向来对他很耐心，就算自己总是工作很忙，但对于白宇的消息也很少不回复。即使在白宇毫无节操地刷满他的表情包以后，朱一龙也只是气鼓鼓地发过来几个白宇的表情，毫无威胁性地说“你不要以为我没有”。  
白宇一边回想着之前的夜晚，胡杨、林风、何开心、花无谢，每一个人的性格都有所不同，可每一个人身上都能找到朱一龙的一点侧影，不仅仅是外貌上的。而他作为沉浸其中的角色，除了原主的记忆和情感对他产生的影响，对他影响最大的一点，无疑还是那一点点的侧影。  
朱一龙的出道近十年，拍过的影视剧是他自己的好几倍。白宇随便找了几部他早期的数字电影，虽然画质感人，但还是能看到朱一龙脸颊上充盈的满满的胶原蛋白。当真可爱得很。  
临近零点，白宇躺在床上，猜想着今晚的角色，渐渐进入了梦乡。

在熟悉的虚空中醒来时，白宇又瞥了一眼头顶上五颜六色的生日快乐。  
“白宇先生，您好。”系统的声音在虚空中响起来，“欢迎回来。”  
“别欢迎了。公布结果吧。”老玩家白宇淡定不已。  
“好的。您昨天的得分为30，目前总得分55/100。”系统答道，“基础得分20，利用身份和环境增加情趣加5分，帮原主问出内心心结加5分。”  
听到30分的结果，白宇精神一振。没想到向来抠门的系统居然没有找任何理由给他扣分，实在是奇闻一件。  
“白宇先生，由于您顺利突破50分的大关。系统目前开放了商店系统，欢迎您选购相关的道具。”系统询问。  
“还真是个游戏啊？”白宇按捺住内心无尽的吐槽欲望，“那你们这游戏也太不人道了，我这ID可以改一改吗？”  
白宇指了指自己头顶上那个生日快乐。自己的生日都过去四天了。这玩意儿还没有从他头上摘掉，当然这不是主要原因。主要还是这色彩斑斓又闪耀的模样，实在是太土了。  
“可以的。”这回系统却没有拒绝他，“已由系统按照您的表现为您更换了新的称号。价格10分，已扣除，您当前分数45/100。”  
“？？？？？你没说要钱啊！！！”白宇咆哮，“你这是强买强卖！我要退款。”  
“本系统不支持退款，如要改回原称号，请您需要再支付10分，是否确认更改？”  
“……”白宇按住了自己又想比中指的手，“你小心我去315告你们啊！你们这就没有个工商局管一管吗？而且……这算是个毛称号啊？！”  
顺着白宇的视线往上看去，他的头顶上如同闪耀霓虹灯的“生日快乐”果然不见了，取而代之的是一块古色古香的牌匾，上面用流畅潇洒的行书写道——“千古一鸡”。  
神他妈千古一鸡。要不是发现那牌匾永远悬在他的头顶没法靠近，白宇真想摘下来在这牌匾上狠狠踩两脚。  
“这是称赞您的性能力强健的意思。鸡在你们国家的传统文化中有生殖器的含义。”系统语气毫无感情，好像什么匪夷所思的事情都没法动摇他冷冰冰的态度，“如果您不喜欢的话，可以换成您喜欢的动物或者您的属相哦。”  
“靠，我喜欢狗那岂不是……”  
“好的，您的称号变更为‘千古一狗’。已扣除10分。您当前分数35/100。”  
“……真的没有消费者协会可以投诉吗？”

强买强卖的冷漠系统果然没有给他任何机会，时间一到，不可抗拒的传送后，白宇感到自己的身形一晃，赶紧动作了一下才维持住了平衡。  
眼前天地一片荒芜，是漫无边际的草原景象。正值黄昏时分，残阳如血，在地平线的附近晕染出一大片鲜妍的色彩。而他正骑在一匹骏马上，长发散落，身着皮毛，不用想也知道自己是谁。而他眼前不远处，还有一个人影，也在马上，但身形要单薄许多，穿着一身显然是中原人的服饰，发髻整整齐齐高高地束在头顶。光看背影，就知道是一位贵公子。  
这两天把朱一龙角色吃了个透的白宇，也几乎一瞬间就猜到了对方是谁。正当此时，原主的记忆也回到了他的脑中。  
伯力，生于草原和大漠，是部落中大汗的儿子。他从小就把父亲当作偶像，一心要做真男儿和大英雄。而至于什么样的人是大英雄，父亲也一直给他明确的答案——让我们的部族回到肥沃的南方草原，甚至踏入中原的人就是大英雄。伯力从小一直讨厌中原人。因为几十年前，是中原的将领砍杀了他的爷爷，掳走了他的叔父，让自己这一支残部不得不来到贫瘠的大漠边缘，过着苦寒的生活。  
他对中原人的改观来自于他被送去做质子的那一年。他们的部落还太弱小，而强大的中原依然对他们充满了戒备。他才不到十岁，就被迫从草原进京，换上汉人的装束，学习汉人的文字。在中原，他虽然被尊称一句“公子”，实则看不起他的人良多。起初他不会说汉化，被叫做“小蛮子”，总有一群年纪比他大些的孩子对他拳打脚踢。草原的孩子生得快，蹿得高，体格也更强壮，可还是实力悬殊。有时候他挣扎着咬了他人的手臂，就会遭受更恶毒的拳打脚踢，他被一群人围住，头顶上不住传来“野狗”“丧家之犬”的声音，直到那个人来到他的面前。  
伯力后来认识了他。他叫齐衡，是齐国公和平宁郡主的独子。而平宁郡主的母亲和曾经的花皇后是亲姐妹，父亲又因保护皇帝而死。因而一直养在宫中，花皇后一直对她视如己出。花家在当朝的地位无可撼动，齐国公的来头也实在不小。齐衡又一直早慧，性格谦和，容貌又极佳，京城上下无人不赞，也无人敢不敬他三分。  
伯力当年看他，也不过是个比他打上几岁的少年。只是气质卓尔不凡，不是刚刚那几个渣滓可以与之相比的。齐衡拉他同乘，又去府中给他换药，许他新衣服。问起他叫什么时，伯力才呆呆地发觉自己因为抵触，总也不愿意在课堂上听讲，以至于现在连汉文的自己的名字也不会说。他支支吾吾地说了几句话，才终于放弃了似的，说了几句胡语。  
齐衡对他一笑，“原来你不是汉人。怪不得……你不要由得他们欺负你，若有人再打你，你拿着这个来这里找我。”  
那是一把折扇，上头画着山水，提了一首小诗，角落里的钤印是几个四四方方的汉字。那是伯力后来最先学会的汉字。  
他没有再去找过齐衡，也没人敢再欺负他。他彻夜苦读，练武也没有落下，时常在京城交游。他才知道中原人并不全都讨厌，他也必须得承认，这里的文化和书籍比苦寒的大漠要多得多，要有趣得多。  
几年后，他从京城被放回他的部族，便开始了独属于他的长久计划。他们逐渐从北漠的边缘一路回到了南方的草原，再靠近了中原的城池。而中原这一代的皇帝显然没有了当初的勇气，手下也再无可战之才。他们仓皇地递来和书，而换来一纸婚书。  
伯力以最盛大的礼节迎娶了齐衡，他的部族里没人敢置喙，因为是伯力把他们从苦寒中带出来，而所有人也知道这位大汗决定的事情没有人可以改变。  
唯一敢与他抗争的是齐衡。小公爷似乎早已经忘记了当初的往事，而把他当一个以羞辱自己为乐的野蛮人。就如他可以在京城蛰伏多年，他也可以为了自己的计划在遥远的北漠筹划多天，他当然也能等着齐衡慢慢融化。  
齐衡如同少年时一样的善良，有几分抹不去的天真，如今却比当年更加温柔。  
“元若！”白宇似是被原主心中激荡的感情所影响，喊出声来。  
眼前的人微微拉了一下马缰，转过头来，微微眯了眯眼睛，才对他微微笑了起来。  
这一笑，万丈余晖在他的身后失色，血染的草原也褪尽了光辉。天地间，寰宇内，独留了他们二人。  
白宇拉着缰绳，让自己的马踱步到他的跟前，从马侧抓起一只刚刚打到的野兔，朝着齐衡挑了挑眉毛，“今天的晚饭。”  
齐衡还是笑，又把头偏回去看那在地平线上只剩下一个边缘的落日，光辉给他的侧脸镀上一层金色，显得他更为温柔矜贵。  
“你每日陪我出来打猎。不怕你的臣民不满？”  
“不会。”白宇翻身下马，也牵上齐衡的缰绳，把两匹马往一条河流边引，他仰头看着齐衡，也笑起来，笑声没入草原苍茫的风声中，久久回荡，就像他心中无可控制的快活，“你是我的阏氏，他们才不会说什么。”  
“我看是不敢说吧。”齐衡向前一趴，把缰绳全盘交给伯力，自己慵懒地抱着马脖子，望着对方的背影，也笑出声来。  
“我很凶？”听到这话，白宇转过头来看他。  
“你还好。”齐衡的眼睛发亮，却还是弯弯的，像一汪湖水，他又补充道，“你很好。”  
白宇没再说话，但他的心脏跳得很快。伯力是个彻底的野心家，在战场上也少有这样的情况，却在如此平和的时刻无法控制自己的身体。  
好一会儿，白宇才道：“你的马球杆我让人去做了。不过你知道我们，对于木工没那么擅长。”  
“你其实不必讲究我。”齐衡说，“你们从马背上长大，马球对你们来说实在无趣吧？”  
白宇轻轻揉了揉那匹白马的鬃毛，“哪里！我爱看你骑马的模样！”

天色已经逐渐黯淡下去，月亮银白的光晕替换了金色的夕阳，让天地间的一切都仿佛笼上了一层雪雾般的纱。  
齐衡也下了马，放了马儿去一旁自由饮水食草。两人却坐在河边，将刚刚那只兔子洗净处理好，就就着简易的柴火烤。伯力很擅长这个，白宇几乎靠着原主的本能在行动。一只兔子在火光中滋滋冒着细油，香味很容易就勾起人的馋虫。  
”这兔毛给你做个围巾。“白宇在溪边把刚刚剥好的毛皮洗净，塞进自己的袋子里。那兔子是雪白的，伯力的骑射技术一流，一箭钉得极好，几乎没让它挣扎，也没伤到柔软的皮毛。  
齐衡坐在火光边抱着腿，就那么看着他动作，也不说话，眼底间却带着淡淡的笑意。  
天色渐暗，西风裹挟着淡淡凉意，白宇去马背上拿了件毛皮大氅给衣着单薄的齐衡披上，又从那马鞍旁边挂着的囊袋里拿出一瓶香料，极其利落地往那差不多烤好的兔肉上撒。  
齐衡看着他的动作一愣，又忍不住笑出声来：“东西倒是齐全。”  
“怕你吃不惯。”白宇低着头动作着，从原主的记忆中找出缘由，“特地从汉人那里换的，是中原的口味。”  
伯力是草原的儿子，对于这些事有天然的本能。兔肉烤得恰到好处，那香料辛辣咸香，为那兔肉增色不少。他用匕首把肉分好，最嫩的一块自然到了齐衡的手上。白宇已经饿得够呛，随便扯了一只腿就啃了起来。  
齐衡望着他，又笑了。随后他也随着伯力的模样，张大了口咬了下去。有了这第一口，后面便也肆无忌惮起来。他抛开他小公爷的身份，也抛开他从小到大恪守的礼仪，只和这眼前人，在天地间恣意妄为。  
他学也学不到个十分，倒是脸上油乎乎地发亮。白宇也看着他笑，扔掉手上的刀，从怀里拿帕子给他擦脸。这帕子是丝绸质地，料子极好，也是中原所得，伯力自己却舍不得用。  
或许是他的手还是重了些，齐衡一个劲儿地向后躲。星垂平野，天地广阔，四下一片寂静，只剩下了两人的笑闹声。  
他们不知道怎么的滚成了一团，离着那篝火已有十多步的距离。清新的青草味充盈了鼻腔，还有怎么也挥之不去的甜香气息。  
“元若。”伯力把披在他肩头的大氅铺在草地上，又把怀里的人小心翼翼地抱上去。  
谁都知道下一步会发生什么，而齐衡红着脸颊，不再像他们的新婚之夜一般戒备，反而乖顺地躺着，温驯地打开手臂，迎接了一个有些霸道的拥抱。  
一切都是随着感觉来的。他们接了不知道多少个吻，衣服凌乱地散了一地，齐衡雪白的腿盘在他的腰上。  
他撞得用力，带着草原汉子的蛮劲儿。而齐衡搂着他的肩背，无比包容地接受了他的一切。恍惚的泪水中，天地的界限都变得模糊起来。相互连结的二人变成一叶孤舟，在无尽的天地中颠簸着向前。  
齐衡的声音很轻，带着无可隐藏的情欲，响在他的耳边，“原来我在京城，看似锦衣玉食，实则总有不快活……”  
白宇吻他的眼睛，抚摸他颤动的眼睫，有些笑得格外恣意大胆。  
“今后我保证每天你都快活。”  
天接云涛，星河欲转。*  
他们本来殊途，却如遇归人。

*:来自李清照“天接云涛连晓雾。星河欲转千帆舞。”本来是描写在海上的情景。星河欲转指的是在船上颠簸看银河也好像在转动。在这里的颠簸就是别的意思啦。


	6. 沉香如屑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冯庸x罗浮生。架空民国，参考了历史和少帅原剧。但是各种魔改，请不要代入任何真实历史人物，谢谢。

醒来时，白宇躺在床上发了一会儿呆，再去摸自己的手机。自从被这个坑爹的系统看上，白宇就几乎没再睡过懒觉。这在没工作的清晨，几乎是没有可能的事。他前几天也尝试过睡个回笼觉，可是一闭上眼睛，脑袋里就跟放电影似的把昨夜的情景过上一遍。困意是一点儿没有，可身上某个家伙事儿可是又开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
因而，几次尝试以后。白宇干脆懒得再动这心思。醒了就爬起来洗漱，运动几下醒神。  
人要打发时间倒也容易，白宇瘫在沙发上看了不知道第几篇菜谱时，就接到自家老妈的电话，让他赶紧给自己做饭。  
白宇的厨艺在这段时间算是有了质的飞升。原来常年在外，连饭都快差点儿没空吃，更别提做饭。这段时间呆在父母身边，外卖产业又一度停摆，自己跟在妈妈旁边，倒是偷师不少。  
白宇边跟妈妈聊天，边准备食材。他本就不是讲究的人，一个人吃饭一般一个菜足矣。白母一边给他指导，一边又如同天下母亲一般对着儿子絮絮叨叨。  
白宇一点儿也不反感母亲的唠叨。年近三十，自己不再是当年轻狂的少年人，多少理解了些为人父母的苦心。只不过母亲提到“对象”时，他还是手上一顿，不禁又想，自个儿要是哪一天把朱一龙带到自家爸妈面前，一定得把他们吓得下巴都掉下来。  
不过这一切，也不过是幻想罢了。白宇不敢去想他和朱一龙的未来，因为他知道自己和他注定没有太多的未来可讲。或许在莫名其妙的系统中能有一个洞房花烛，就是这段感情的最好结局。  
但这不妨碍，他对朱一龙的思念与日俱增，对他的爱意也与日俱增。  
白宇带着点炫耀的意思给饭菜的每一步都拍照留念，不过能看的也就那么几张。吃饭的时候，他把那几张能看的就一股脑地扔到了朱一龙的聊天框里。  
“牛逼吧龙哥，我自己做的。”这是他第一次做肉菜，味道还不错，因而语气都有些得意洋洋。  
或许是对方也在吃饭，这一次他回得很快。  
“厉害，再接再厉。”  
“龙哥这也太冷漠了吧，敷衍得跟我高中老师似的。”  
对方扔过来几个哈哈大笑的表情，让白宇不禁想到对方坐在他身边时，好像什么事情都很好笑，总被他逗着笑出“呵呵呵”的奶音，眼睛眯起来，堆起笑纹。  
对方又发过来一句话，几个字之间，白宇都忍不住想他那种如同撒娇般的语气。  
“那我又吃不到。”  
“那你来我家我做给你吃啊。”  
“算了吧。你不要骗我试毒了。”朱一龙发来几个生气的表情。  
“哪儿能呐哥哥！”白宇凑近手机发了个语音过去，“你想吃什么我为你学还不行吗？”

白宇觉得，朱一龙就是他的充电站。虽然对方不过是拍戏间隙给他回个消息，可依然让他神清气爽直到了深夜。  
经历过前面五夜，白宇认为自己对于进入系统这件事已经是驾轻就熟风平浪静。可当他看到自己头上那块“千古一狗”的牌匾时还是差点跌了一跤。  
低气压化作他不大客气的语气：“系统？出来评分了。”  
“好的白宇先生。”系统显然不会被他不善的语气所影响，依旧是温和有礼，“您昨天得分25分，基础得分20分，解锁野外场合新成就加5分。目前总得分60/100。及格了哦，可喜可贺。”  
要是没你们这坑爹系统强买强卖，随便扣分，我早就拿满分了！  
白宇在心中怒吼，不过没敢出声，生怕又被系统抓到什么把柄，把他本来就不多的积分再送出去。  
“白宇先生，商店道具没有需要的吗？”  
“不需要。”白宇心想，休想骗我再把积分交出去。  
系统没有放弃，锲而不舍道：“道具可以增添情趣，有助于拿高分哦。”  
情趣？白宇精神一振。但他还是相当谨慎地问道：“浏览一下不扣分吧？”  
“不扣分。”  
“算你们还有点良心！”  
“正在为您连接商店系统。”  
系统话音刚落，一块大屏幕便突然出现在他的面前，上面闪着光的大字让他恨不得当场瞎掉——“亲爱的千古一狗，您好！欢迎光临！”  
白宇突然开始庆幸，自家系统没有每天改口叫他“千古一狗先生”或“狗先生”，否则他有可能真的会想炸了这鬼地方。  
他强压着内心吐槽的欲望，开始浏览这商店里到底有什么秘密的好玩意儿。白宇本以为能看到满目的限制级画面，怎么着也该是五十度灰情景再现，可他万万没想到的事——  
“这能增添个毛的情趣啊！！！”  
只见那如同游戏商城界面的面板上确实陈列着一些商品，比如“腿毛光滑卡，让你的他享受如丝般顺滑”，又比如“发型固定卡，激情时刻也要保持型男本色！”，还比如“面味润滑剂，爱是故乡浓。新增热干面口味火热销售中！”……  
“我怀疑你们是在针对我。”白宇扶着额头点了个叉。  
“没有，白宇先生。我们纸片人幸福生活促进委员会向来是很公平严谨的。”  
“你是说真的吗？”白宇又在心中默默比了个中指，“我怎么不知道公平严谨是个贬义词呢？”  
“正在准备传送。倒计时，五……”  
“……靠。”

还没睁开眼睛，白宇首先就听到了耳边的一片嘈杂。人声鼎沸，笑语连连，中间还时不时传来几声唱腔和京胡的声音。  
这是……戏园子？  
白宇一愣，待视力恢复时，果然发现自己正在一栋古色古香的建筑中。四周尤其热闹，人行如织，男人有的穿西服，有的着长衫，女人大多穿着旗袍和大衣，也有穿着洋装的裙子的年轻人。这是什么年代，已经昭然若揭了。他的民国剧着实不多，内心里已经差不多有了答案。他再一低头，便见得自己一身笔挺的灰色军装，外头还披着同款的大衣，果然是冯庸。  
而这里，便是冯庸曾经呆过不少时日的北平。  
原主的记忆涌入脑海，让他再次回想起他刚出道之时，为了《少帅》苦做功课的那段时光。冯庸的出身和剧里的差别倒是不大，奉天海城人，父亲是曾经叱咤风云的奉系军阀冯德麟。这会儿他也不过刚刚十九岁，在北京陆军讲武堂毕业，却陷入了一次逼婚的风波。只不过这对象却不是历史上的江朝宗的长女。当年的九门提督换成了一个名为洪正葆的人，而冯庸的未婚妻自然也就成了这位的独女洪澜。而还有些特殊的是，洪正葆还有个养子，名为罗浮生。  
龙哥居然成了他的大舅子，白宇哑然失笑。  
冯庸与罗浮生可谓不打不相识。罗大少爷向来有个玉面阎罗的称号，在这北平城中颇有几分威望。冯庸初来北平时还有带着点绿林响马的匪气，曾经和罗浮生为了个戏子大打出手。一来二去，则混成了半个狐朋狗友。罗浮生看上去混不吝，不靠谱儿，其实很有几分手段，为人也仗义。冯庸离开奉天以后，再没遇到过如此投契的人。  
之后冯德麟因为复辟一事锒铛入狱，洪正葆在他入狱期间很是出了几分力。冯德麟要还这份恩情，正巧把冯庸给推出去，当个现成的女婿。冯庸本就百般不乐意，谁成想订婚宴那天见着娘家人，罗浮生正是洪澜的哥哥。  
两人面面相觑，竟是从心底生出点别样的感情来。  
自那天以后，罗浮生便好似故意躲着他，不论是听戏、打球还是舞会全都人间蒸发似的。倒是偶尔能听见些罗二当家一人又单挑几人的传闻，说的他好似是鬼不是人。  
“罗浮生！”白宇眼尖，一瞬间就看到散场了往另一边走的人。那人是个戏痴，冯庸在这戏园子守了好些天，果然被他逮到活人。  
对方好似没听到，又或许是故意的，脚步未停，反而走得更快了。  
冯庸是军人出身，体能自然是好，可罗浮生长期在黑白两道穿梭，“玉面阎罗”的名号却也不是瞎来的。除了戏园子，白宇才终于把人赶上，拉着他的手腕就往自己的车上拖。  
“冯庸！”罗浮生被他拉得一踉跄，可看着人多也不愿意太伸张，只得伸手拧他的手腕。  
他的力气果然不小，可白宇愣是忍住没撒手，也好在这身体够强壮，直把他拖到了车边，把人摔进了车后座，又猛地甩上了门。  
没给罗浮生抗议的机会，冯庸直接跳上了驾驶座，发动机轰鸣，把罗浮生那未骂出声的几句脏话遮盖过去。

白宇驱车去的地方是冯庸在京城的据点，位置有点儿偏僻的一个茶楼。外表虽然是茶楼，可纨绔们来此消遣怎会只是饮茶品茶这么清淡，只要您想，就没有办不到的。  
下车时罗浮生已经恢复了他平时那有点儿吊儿郎当的模样。白宇很少在朱一龙的脸上看到这种表情，可又在眼神中看到了熟悉的一丝倔强和紧张。  
军靴踏在木制的楼梯上带来一阵鼓点般的响动。他们上了二楼，坐在与这里有些格格不入的西式沙发上，脸上照着桃红的光，显得实在有些暧昧。  
冯庸来之前就交代过不准留人，此刻只剩下他们两人。罗浮生往沙发上一靠，靴子踏上玻璃的茶几，那响动似乎要把那块剔透的玻璃当场踏成碎片。  
“妹夫。”罗浮生斜睨他，“这大半夜的找我什么事儿啊？”  
白宇被他这句妹夫激得眼皮一跳，“还没结婚呢，就跟我摆上谱儿了？”  
“你要做我义父的乘龙快婿，叫我一声大哥也不过分吧。”罗浮生盯着他的眼睛，动作十分懒散，那眼神却像是要冒出火来。  
“我说过了。我爸受过你爸的恩惠，才让我做这个姑爷。你以为我做得有意思？”  
罗浮生冷笑一声，“你冯大本事人中龙凤，怎么看得起我洪家这座小庙。”  
白宇一时间哑然，有一会儿才继续道：“我不是来跟你吵的。”  
“我也不是。”罗浮生望着他，叹了口气，干脆站了起来，仿佛是正准备起身离开。  
白宇也一瞬间站起来，猛地抓住了他的手。  
“这段时间，你怎么不来找我？”  
“冯公子忙，我还是把时间让给你和我妹妹。”  
“这不碍事。”白宇把他拉着又坐回沙发上，对着楼下吹了一声口哨，“不妨碍我找乐子。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“大哥，”白宇笑着凑近他，“今儿是来孝敬你的。”  
罗浮生在看到那一群推门而入的旗袍女子的时候脸都变了。那些女人身姿袅娜，每一个的容貌都称得上是上佳。她们的头发大多烫过，松松地挽了个时髦的发型。那旗袍紧紧裹着纤瘦的腰身，开衩一路到了大腿根。浓烈的香气冲得人几乎发昏。  
罗浮生的一张脸憋得通红，那大眼睛瞪着他身侧的冯庸，好一会儿才骂出声。  
“你这个王八羔子！”  
可惜他眼中的冯庸没有半点变色，反而是向那些刚进来的女子使了个眼色。为首的那个立马袅袅娜娜地走过来，一下坐在了罗浮生的大腿上。  
混迹勾栏多年的女子，对如何勾引男人总有一套。这女子一举一动都称得上是风情万种，可在白宇眼中却实在有些刺眼。这混蛋冯庸，可真没想到他心中琢磨的是这一套。  
那女人从桌子上拿了倒好的红酒，举着杯子就往罗浮生的嘴边送。她的声音嗲得几乎能滴下糖来，“罗少爷，这可是法国送来的……”  
罗浮生已经从脖子红到了耳朵尖，他手忙脚乱的模样着实有些可爱。在冯庸的记忆里，他知道罗浮生虽然天天装一副浪荡公子的模样，其实对男女之事还处在一窍不通的阶段。今天设这个局，也是看准了这一点。  
白宇看着那女人的手正要往罗浮生的胸口领子里摸，正打算开口解围。却没想到罗浮生猛地一起身，那杯子应声落地，脆响之下，那女人差点也被推到了地上。  
“滚！！！”  
一屋子的女人面面相觑。她们虽然见过不少客人，坏脾气的自然也有。可还是被罗浮生的模样吓了一跳。这罗公子看着一表人才，英俊潇洒，却原来凶神恶煞，不解风情。  
白宇挥了挥手，她们才像是如获大赦一般踏着高跟鞋一溜烟儿地跑了。  
“怎么？大舅哥不满意？”白宇朝他举了举杯，自己抿上了一口，“都是我亲自挑的好姑娘，干净。”  
罗浮生望着他，手指都在发颤。  
“冯庸，你他妈的畜生。”  
"我这可是在给你献殷勤。”白宇站起身来，走到他的面前，自上而下地看他，嘴角总是挂着一抹笑意，“你这么生气，是因为你自己，还是因为你妹妹？”  
罗浮生愣了，白宇看到他的眼睛里一瞬间的失神。好一会儿，他向后退了一步，可那面上的怒气消了大半，却漫上一股慌乱。  
“我问你，你不理我，是不是因为喜欢我？”  
“放屁！”  
“我放屁？”白宇伸手一按，退无可退的罗浮生的脊背撞上墙壁，慌乱中又强装镇定，瞪视着步步逼近的冯庸。  
罗浮生伸手想要推开眼前的人，却被人一把捏住手腕反扣在了身后。一瞬间，他还没有反应过来，便感觉到唇上温热，舌头探了进来。  
这根本算不上一个吻，简直是野兽在互相啃咬。血腥气弥漫在双方的唇齿间，疼痛不断地刺激着白宇的神经。可这反而让他不愿停下，而想要更为狂暴地亲吻眼前的人，甚至于将他拆吃入腹啃食殆尽。  
分开时，那双漂亮的眼睛又带了泪了。罗浮生的眼眶都红了，依旧瞪视着他，可那愤怒中却又明明带着无法分说的柔情。  
白宇看着他的样子，低低地笑出声。  
“那些女子你看不上，冯大爷亲自伺候你成不成？”  
“你他妈疯了？”罗浮生挣扎着要把他推开，却反倒又被冯庸反手一拧，直接按在了床上。  
青年的腰身充满力量，趴伏的时候都如一头肌肉匀称的猎豹。可他的皮肤又那么白，生了一张过度漂亮的脸，让人忍不住的迷恋。冯庸紧紧地压在他的身上，灼热的吻落在他的面颊和颈窝，不容拒绝也没人真的想拒绝。  
几下的工夫，罗浮生那雪白的肌肤露出了大半，只剩下一件白色的衬衫遮掩着他的大腿根。他的皮肤太白了，冯庸揉捏过的地方就留下红色的印。颈间露出的皮肤里已经有薄薄的一层汗，胸口大幅度地起伏着，嘴唇也被舔得红肿发亮。  
白宇让他趴跪着，塌下腰，那柔软的臀瓣便翘起来。他使劲地揉捏几下，把自己的那一根硬挺在臀缝里蹭。  
“你个王八蛋！”罗浮生抓着他的手，语气狠毒，可却没再多挣扎，“你是要，你要娶我妹妹。”  
“我不娶你妹妹。”白宇贴在他的耳边吻他，“我要娶你。老子今天就要办你！”  
“你他妈的……”  
后面的话他却再也说不出来了。冯庸的那话儿顶进来，几乎让他眼冒金星。  
再然后，未出口的话化作了百转千回的呻吟，剑拔弩张也化作绕指柔情。  
屋子里燃着沉香，袅袅的香气却载起情欲，更熏得人沉沦。  
他们正在做一场短暂的梦，谁也没有醉，但谁也不愿醒来。


	7. 雨骤风狂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白起x嬴稷。架空古代，参考秦国历史但大量魔改，不要代入！！！有私心参考一点大秦帝国。但也基本没什么关系。任何历史bug求无视，就当是异世界的古代就行。

白宇躺在床上，听着窗外鸟鸣，心情才终于平复下来。  
醒过来时，在另一个世界在他身体上留下的痕迹都会一扫而空——他手腕上隐隐的疼痛，肩背后刺痛的抓痕，和脖颈上罗浮生留下的透血的咬痕都消失得干干净净。可那些情感在他的心中留下的惊涛骇浪，却极难平息。  
出演过《少帅》，他知道历史上的冯庸最终还是迎娶了江锦涛，维持了这段并不幸福的婚姻多年，最终还是以离婚收场。他不知道，在那个并非真实的历史世界中，冯庸和罗浮生究竟会走向怎么样的结局。可生于乱世，保全性命尚且不易，诸多无奈又怎可言说。  
白宇揉了揉眼睛，一时间有些惆怅。  
这个系统究竟是由何人运营？他的角色是不是真的活在某个他不知道的世界里？是否有无数个平行世界？或许在其中的某一个里，他和朱一龙真真正正光明正大地走在一起？  
这些玄而又玄的事，现在想来永远都不会有一个结果。白宇甚至不知道这一切是否真的是自己的幻想，还是真的确有其事发生。  
想到这里，他又尝试着呼叫了几声系统。当然，依旧没有任何回应，仿佛那些过了下班时间就绝不会回应你半句的客服。不过，想起那坑爹系统的一系列不要脸的行径，白宇对其白天不上班的行为也表示习以为常。搞不好现在叫他出场反而会扣分。  
想到扣分，白宇又有点惴惴不安。身为一个要强的游戏达人，他对这种不讲规则强买强卖的系统十分鄙夷，同时对于得分这件事有天然的胜负欲。但同时，他又在想着，如果自己永远达不到100那根线，是不是就可以每天晚上和朱一龙共度良宵。  
靠。白宇长叹一声，他居然会有这种可悲的想法。他真的快被这个系统，被朱一龙本人弄疯了。

夜晚降临，白宇躺在床上静静等待零点的到来。他盘算着自己这些天拿到的分数，应该还有几个晚上，这一切都该结束了。  
那他的幻想也该结束了。  
白宇摸起手机，给朱一龙发过去一个表情，道了一句晚安。  
对方那边居然还没睡，“正在输入中”的小字后面的省略号看得他心焦，可他最终还没等到那句回复，那股无可抗拒的眩晕就把他又带到了虚空之中。  
“白宇先生，您好。”  
“您好您好。”白宇已经对这游戏系统熟悉得不行，并且打算再也懒得跟这看似正经实则没有下限的系统说太多废话，特别无所谓地跟他打了个招呼。  
“现在来公布您昨天的分数。”系统完全不为白宇的态度转变所动，依旧是公事公办的模样，“您昨天共得分5分，其中基础得分20分，恰当的计策运用加5分，但由于您使用了系统提供的NPC数名，所以扣除租金20分。总得分65/100。”  
“嗯？？？”白宇本以为自己对于这个系统找着茬扣分这种事已经可以做到不动如山，但听到租金这一项目的时候还是忍不住一怔，“什么NPC。”  
“您叫进去刺激罗浮生先生的女士都是系统提供的NPC呢。”系统耐心解释道。  
“我，这，我……”白宇一时间开口了好几次都噎在喉咙里，实在不知道怎么吐槽的他，最终只能吐出一个铿锵有力的词，“靠！”  
防不胜防！防不胜防！  
白宇稍微平复了一下心情，但刚一开口又忍不住翻了个白眼，“你说你们这游戏能不能有一点下限啊。我这，也没人告诉我那是NPC要钱的啊，完全都是冯庸脑子里的主意我只是执行一下而已啊！你要钱你找他要去啊！”  
“系统只能联系上您呢。”  
“你的意思是只能联系上我所以该我倒霉呗？我怎么就倒霉催的碰上你这种系统？你们这种系统不应该给人开金手指的吗？”  
白宇想想自己中二时期看的那些小说，哪个男主不是有了系统就跟开了挂一样。谁家的系统像这货一样往死里坑自己。  
系统的语气温和，话语却相当尖锐：“可白宇先生明明渐入佳境十分享受。”  
白宇被她机械但毫不客气的声音一噎。回想起自己这些天的表现，顿时心虚起来。  
他确实渐入佳境，并且这种享受还是建立在他对自己的好哥们儿的性幻想越来越过分的基础上的。  
“你根本就不是个系统，是个活人吧？要不然就是活外星人？“  
要不是个活人怎么能怼人这么怼到点子上？  
“复盘时间到。正在打算传送……”  
“靠！你每次不要都这一招行不行？”

白宇的意识刚刚回笼，就听见一个有些慌张的声音，“将军，将军！王上来了！”  
白宇一愣，半天有些没回过神来。他的古代角色本就寥寥无几，裴文德和伯力又已经出现在前面几个晚上中，现在他被称作将军？这会是谁？  
他缓缓地睁开眼睛，只见自己正坐在古色古香的小室中，正把手撑在低矮的小案几上小寐。这房间的装饰都比裴文德的那次要古朴简陋得多，所使用的器具也都不算精美。一面墙上靠着高大的木架，上头竟然都是一卷卷的竹简。而另一面墙上，则挂着弓弩和一把森寒的剑。那剑寒光闪闪，只望上一眼便叫人胆寒。  
这无疑是一位武将的房间。  
白宇低头望见自己黑色的劲装，实在有些不太清楚，自己是什么时候演了个“将军”。  
“将军！”那仆从见他没有反应，“王上已到门外了！”  
白宇有些迷茫地站起身，正想着这系统不会坑他吧？拿个他完全没有演过的角色难为他？  
正当此时，一个人影却急急忙忙地走入了房间里。那人也身穿黑色，衣料笔挺，上头绣着暗色的花纹，头顶顶着金色的发冠。可那一头乌黑的长发有些湿漉漉的，仔细看时，那黑色的衣物上也有深深浅浅的水迹。外头的雨声密密麻麻，这人是冒雨而来。  
白宇还未反应过来，那身体却好似自己有所想法一般下拜俯身。  
“白起接驾来迟，请王上恕罪！”  
一瞬间，记忆如潮水一般回到了他的大脑中。  
原来是白起。可虽然是白起，却和新演了一部剧也差不了多少。《蓬莱间》完全是个奇幻剧，白起的故事是从他即将变成恶灵时遇到女主小舟开始的。而对于他遇见小舟之前是何人，他在小舟死去的几千年间又经历了些具体什么事，剧中并未着墨。  
而这个故事里的白起，出身与曾经的秦国战神更为相似，而在这个故事里的另一位主角就是秦昭襄王嬴稷。白起与嬴稷的舅舅魏冉交好，在先王嬴荡去世之时，与魏冉和芈月等人一路护卫当时还在赵国的质子嬴稷回国为新王。自此之后，得芈太后和嬴稷重用，为秦朝打下无数城池，百战不败，被尊为“战神”。可是谁也不知道，白起和嬴稷这对君臣却早就超出了君臣该有的感情。  
年轻的帝王怀有野心，神采奕奕，又不失少年人的直率和可爱，常常与白起彻夜相谈，讨教兵法和治军之道。毫无保留的信任和欣赏，让白起愿意为他出生入死，用血肉为秦国的利器，在乱世中立下让人闻风丧胆的功勋。几十年，他从未也不能对君主言明自己的心思，而他始终觉得，为他一统天下战死沙场便是自己最好的归宿。  
可惜，他的夙愿并没有实现。长平之战后，嬴稷未听白起的谏言乘胜追击，又在赵国背信弃义之后，再次不顾白起的劝说多次逼迫白起带病出征。最终，白起因此获罪，又被赐死在流放的路上。  
而他的魂灵却没有就此消散。因为执念，他变为了“灵物”。  
白起曾以为，当他看到那把剑时，自己是坦然的。他早就已经预料过这般的结局，他的心已经寒了，赴死也慨然。  
而他却没想到，直至死后，自己的那点侥幸都没有消失。他愿意为自己会憎会恨，可到头来那强烈的执念却只指向着一件事——他想再见嬴稷一面。  
他在飘摇中遇见了小舟，并由她的桃源乡，回到了多年以前的这一个骤雨之夜。  
这时候，嬴稷还是风度翩翩的少年，而自己还没有成为坑杀二十万降兵的“罪人”。这只是一个平平凡凡的雨夜。  
“白将军。”嬴稷的声音响起来，他微微俯身触碰到了白起的臂膀把他扶起，“寡人不怪你。”  
白宇望着他的眼睛，却从中看到了浓重的悲伤。  
这根本不该是意气风发的少年该有的眼神，而好像无比苍老，经历过无数生死，被岁月打磨和摧残至此。  
那还是朱一龙的脸，他皱着眉头，红了眼眶，更显得楚楚可怜，让白宇的内心一下就拧在了一起。  
“你们都先退下吧。寡人和白将军有事要谈。”  
随从都纷纷退下，这一方小室又重归寂静，只剩下窗外雨打屋檐的声响，格外凄然。  
嬴稷望着白起，伸手捏了捏他的肩背，又像是想要确认什么似的，上前一步，抱住了眼前的人。  
“王上……”白宇一时不知所措。  
“白将军。”嬴稷的声音响在他的耳边，“寡人做了一个很长的梦。”

“寡人做了一个很长的噩梦。梦里寡人老了，你也老了。你给寡人打了很多胜仗，韩国，魏国，赵国……寡人赋你千军万马之重任。可寡人却……”  
少年人的眼眶更红了，他望向白起却好似不忍说下去。  
“寡人却……”他的声音颤抖起来，“我明知道你不会反的……”  
“王上。”白宇对眼前人笑了笑，“那不过是一场梦。”  
他这么说，却知道那却仅仅是一场梦。  
“此刻，你不必唤我王上。”嬴稷抬头望着他，“当年是你护送我一路回咸阳，你有惊世之才，我也一直尊你为兄长。”  
“白起不敢。”  
“此刻没有君臣。”嬴稷突然打断他，轻轻一眨眼，一滴眼泪便顺着脸颊流下来。  
他的年纪还是那么小，在这骤雨之夜里果然不太像个君主，反倒像是找哥哥撒娇的小男孩。白起对他存着忠，也存着更隐秘的怜惜。  
就连白宇也没想到，嬴稷会这样吻上来。淋过雨的年轻君主的嘴唇微凉，潮湿的衣物贴在他的身体上。他的吻是那样没章法，却如此小心翼翼，探出的舌头都那样踌躇，仿佛略一用力就会把这一切都打破。  
白宇呆呆地接受了这个吻，直到嬴稷离开他的唇，张着嘴唇微微喘息，他才逐渐回神。  
他身体里属于白起的那部分让他震惊不安，因而他再度跪下去叩首，“臣罪该万死。”  
“白起！”嬴稷似乎被他的态度惹恼，也蹲下身躯，把人拉起来，紧紧握住他的手，“我说了这里没有君臣，我也不再称自己寡人，你亦无罪。”  
“王上……”  
而不等他下面的话再开口，嬴稷的唇又再度贴了过来。  
这个吻再不是刚刚的浅尝辄止，而变得格外缠绵。嬴稷贴着他的身体火热，潮湿的水汽扑在他的面颊上，让白宇感到一瞬间的心悸。  
年少的帝王与他存有一样的心思。  
不过弱冠，嬴稷身上还没有那种沉稳和坚毅，他更像是个弄丢了糖果的孩子，急急地来寻他的安慰。可白宇又怎能拒绝。  
这一切实在是荒唐至极。  
白宇躺在席上，望着嬴稷俯下来的脸，终于忍不住伸手碰了碰他的脸颊。  
他的发髻已经全部散了，衣衫也凌乱不堪。年少的帝王贴着他的脸颊，“寡人要你听你喊，稷儿。”  
“王上。”白宇看着他的脸，终于还是无奈地笑了笑，“稷儿。”  
性器被炙热的甬道包围时，白宇浑身都在发麻。嬴稷跨坐在他的腰腹上，脸颊上挂着泪痕，手指贴在他的胸口，大口大口地喘着气。  
“稷儿。”白宇唤他的名字，仿佛他们不是君臣而是爱侣，“你起来，这样疼。”  
而嬴稷望着他的眼睛，伸手去碰他的嘴唇。  
他又俯身下来，像是失去力气一般趴在白起的胸口，用嘴唇去寻他的嘴唇。  
“你是寡人的，你要永远忠于寡人。”他的声音有些飘忽，“你不准反，不准弃寡人而去。”  
“我此生此世都是秦王之臣。”白宇揽住他的肩膀，亲吻他的眼睛，“稷儿之臣。”


	8. 恋恋凡尘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 韩沉x井然。ABO,男性生子，孕期play注意！

白宇醒来时，发现自己的眼角带了一点湿意。他有些呆愣地抹了抹自己的眼睛，才发现那真的是泪水。  
靠！我哭了？白宇暗骂一声，起床洗漱。  
看着镜子里一头乱发的自己，白宇还是感觉有点儿恍惚。属于白起的那种浓重的悲伤和绝望还一直回荡在他的心中，那横贯几十年的记忆压在他的脑海中，让他一时间有些分不清现实和幻境。  
洗漱完毕，他坐在自己的电脑桌前，随便拿个本便签，这几个夜晚的经历，都用龙飞凤舞的字好好地列了一下。  
这一列，倒是让向来敏锐的白宇捉摸到一丝规律。从第一夜到昨天夜里，每个世界的难度和所需的情感投入是与日俱增的。第一夜，胡杨和杨修贤之前根本不认识，只是一场酒醉后的一夜情。从角色的角度看，即使他OOC了，另一个人也大概完全不会注意到。何况那一夜，他的对象还是喝得烂醉如泥的胡杨。从另一个角度看，第一个夜晚他完全是赶鸭子上架，穿越的那个时间点一切都已经蓄势待发，因而接下来的所有事都来得相当被动。毕竟在当时，龙哥在他心中的定位还是好哥们儿，他是怎么也没法下屌的。  
可是，一夜夜过去，他传送的时间点也在不断地前挪，让他自己掌握了更多的主动权，也让他同原主的感情和经历产生了更多的共情。同时，故事的时间线也在逐渐偏离他生活的这个世界。开始的杨修贤、章远和谢南翔好歹还是在现代，从裴文德开始，世界线的偏离愈发厉害，直到昨夜都开始渐渐偏离了他曾拿过的剧本。  
这玩意儿居然还带难度升级的？感觉故事的走向越来越悲伤了啊，不会给我整个bad ending吧?  
资深游戏宅男白宇用笔挠了挠头，突然感觉有点恶寒。  
不过好在白宇是个适应能力极强的人。混迹娱乐圈多年，要是没有个好心态，光是网络上那些黑子和喷子就能把你骂出抑郁症来。既然系统的问题不能解决，他也干脆懒得去想，伸了个懒腰，又趿拉着自己的鞋子回到卧室，去拿床头柜上的手机。  
没想到，屏保上已经静静卧了一条消息——”不好意思小白，昨天不小心睡着了。”  
白宇想起来自己那条没等到回复的“晚安”。  
“哥你太累了吧。”白宇按着说话键，“正打着字呢就睡着了。”  
白宇想起朱一龙那一串“正在输入中……”不禁笑出声来。他想象着朱一龙躺在被窝里抱着手机，眯着眼睛慢慢地打着字，其实早已经困得双眼模糊的样子。或许他的发送键还没按下，那手机就砸在床边，就跟他每一夜被迫进入系统时一样。  
等等，跟我每一夜一样？！  
白宇一愣，一个有些荒谬的猜想涌上心头。难道龙哥也遇到了和他一样的超自然事件吗？  
可这一念头刚刚成型，就被他狠狠地按了回去。不过是发消息的时候睡着了而已，自己就能联想到那么奇怪的事情上。更何况他自己都弄不清楚，自己每天晚上遇见的事情究竟是自己的幻想还是确有这么一个掌握了高科技的神秘组织一直在入侵他的大脑。  
这么想来，似乎是自己的幻想还是更安全些。  
白宇盯着自己的手机，看着朱一龙发过来的一条——“是啊，要拍新剧了，很累。”  
白宇笑了笑，对啊，他只是很累。

晚间的相同时段，白宇经历过熟悉的一阵眩晕之后，又看见了熟悉的千古一狗。  
“您好，白宇先生，欢迎回来。”  
“你每天怎么都一套话啊。”白宇挠了挠头，探究地问，“你真的是个系统啊？”  
“是的。”  
“那我问你啊。”白宇换了个姿势，仰着头，想象系统在虚空中的某个位置，“你这个系统的玩家人数多吗？不会只有我一个吧？他们也都是演员？你们在选玩家的时候有没有什么标准啊？”  
“不止您一个玩家。”系统礼貌回答，“至于当前玩家人数和具体选拔标准，您没有权限查看。”  
“我去！你们有没有人权啊。”白宇颇有些不满，“莫名其妙地把人扯进来，解释都不好好解释一下。”  
“非常抱歉。”  
白宇继续道，“你们这系统就这么单机着玩儿吗？怎么也不联网啊?至少也该搞个积分榜看看我什么水平吧？我倒是挺想知道你是不是对其他人也这么不择手段地扣分啊？”  
“抱歉，暂时我们没有积分榜系统。您的反馈已经上传到委员会意见箱。”  
白宇听到意见箱一愣，然后笑出声来，”你们还有意见箱呢？那我可不可以投诉你啊？就说你专横决断，随意扣分……”  
“白宇先生，您对系统造谣，不尊重本系统的员工，现已酌情扣除10分。当前您总分75/100。”  
“我？？？？”白宇一张口，一句话噎在喉咙里半天说不出来。什么叫造谣？系统如此的表现不就是最好的证据吗？但是人在屋檐下不得不低头。白宇又想起自己的那一根中指就扣掉了20分的光荣事迹，顿时噤若寒蝉。  
“我们没有投诉业务的。白宇先生。”系统的声音轻柔，"时间不多了，为您公布昨日得分。“  
昨天白宇获得了20分，没有加分，原因是他只负责躺着，而主动的则是嬴稷。白宇虽然也很想辩解一句自己是臣子对方是帝王，不敢僭越才是符合人设。不过他又想起系统的霸道行径，还是决定闭嘴。

传送很快开始。再睁眼时，他发现自己坐在一辆SUV上。更奇异的是，外面分明还天光大亮，并不是夜晚。  
白宇低头看了看自己的装扮，一件修身的黑色衬衫包裹在他劲瘦的上身，下身同样是一条黑色的长裤，外头还披着一件黑色的皮质外套，后腰有什么硬质的东西顶着，白宇伸手一摸，竟然是一把手枪。  
这一身黑的装束再加上那把手枪，今天的角色是谁，白宇已经了然于胸了。  
他有些迷惑地打量着四周的景象。车子内部相当正常，发动机还轰鸣着，是正常的现代社会没有问题。而车窗外，是一条整洁的道路，两边的绿化带修建得十分整齐，还可以看到远处漂亮的房屋。  
自己早上的一通分析猛于虎原来是错的？系统真的是完全随机的？所以今天他又回到了正常的现代世界。  
可下一秒，原主的记忆进入他的大脑时，他立刻就知道，自己刚刚的想法都是多余的。  
他的大脑里现如今只剩下了“啥啥啥啥啥”在无限刷屏。  
简而言之，这里确实是现代社会并没有错，但是前头要加上一个前缀“ABO”。至于这个ABO是个什么东西，白宇在海量的信息中总结出几个要点——这就是个男人也能生孩子的疯狂世界啊！！！！  
作为一名普通直男，他确实没有想过男人也能生孩子这件事。在这个世界中，并不以男女为性别区分，而是使用Alpha、Beta、Omega这三种性别。也就是说，你在大街上看到一个漂亮女孩，掏出来可能比你都大，并且这样的比例并不在少数。Alpha占据先天生理优势，拥有更强健的体魄和性能力，而Omega则往往更为柔弱和适于受孕。Beta则相当于蜂巢中的工蜂，平平无奇。  
韩沉是一名Alpha，且是一名优秀的Alpha，他的家世、容貌和能力，即使在Alpha中也是上等中的上等。于是，天之骄子一般的韩沉，同样也找到了一位相当优秀的Omega伴侣——井然。Omega因为其特殊的体质，往往事业有成者寥寥，井然却是一个例外。他在建筑设计行业有着卓然的成就，又因为极其出色的容貌让诸多Alpha为他倾倒。当然，韩沉也是其中一个，并且很幸运的，成为了最后的赢家。  
这个故事和前几个夜晚的家国梦君臣恨比起来实在是平淡了些。但白宇看到当前的时间线是韩沉井然结婚的第三年，并且井然已经怀孕五个月的时候，还是脑子里轰隆一下。  
井然等于龙哥，井然怀孕五个月等于龙哥怀孕五个月。  
白宇趴在方向盘上，觉得自己整个人都不好了。  
这，这，这……他连人都没泡上，就直接跳到当爹的环节了？  
白宇实在是有点紧张。在韩沉的记忆中，他三个月前接到了一个紧急任务，不得不离家这么长时间。那个时候井然也才刚刚检查出怀孕，还并没有孕相。  
这也是韩沉第一次看见大着肚子的爱人。  
白宇闭了闭眼睛，平复了一下心情，并顺着原主的记忆，把那辆他熟悉的路虎，缓缓开入了别墅区。  
韩沉和井然的房子是一栋位置、视野和设计都非常上乘的别墅。当然能买得到如此的房子，和从事建筑设计的井然是分不开关系的。  
白宇按着韩沉的记忆把车停好，下车时穿过一片草坪，再上了几级台阶，熟练地用密码打开别墅的大门，再沿着玄关向里走，进入了家用的电梯。  
别墅的装修没有金光灿灿极尽奢华的感觉，却相当的有格调，想必也要归功于自己的那位夫人。想到这里，白宇的心情更加兴奋而激动起来。  
怀孕的龙哥会变模样吗？大着肚子会影响他的身材吗？  
这两个疑问刚刚在脑中浮现，就立刻被白宇打上了”NO“的标签。他想着朱一龙那张脸，怎么也难以把他和“颜值下降”和身材走样“联系起来。  
井然的居家工作室在别墅的二楼，白宇熟练穿过小起居室，走进了靠里的那扇门。  
井然的工作台就在落地窗边，这时的他正靠坐在椅子上，留给韩沉一个背影。  
他没有穿正式的套装，而是穿着一件松松垮垮的黑色T恤，家居裤软软的，露出半个雪白的脚踝。白宇望着他脑袋后头那一揪头发，突然满心都柔软起来。  
两年前，他和朱一龙经历那场最灿烂的夏日时，他正在拍摄井然，就总是留着这样的头发。虽然他偶尔会抱怨扎头发和洗头发不方便，但是白宇没好意思告诉他，他觉得朱一龙那样很可爱，很好看。  
他永远记得虹桥机场的廊桥上，朱一龙站在远方朝他眯着眼笑，最后走起来时，背后的这一小簇头发颤颤抖抖，挠得人心都要发痒。  
“然然？”白宇往前走了两步。  
正聚精会神望着电脑的人动作一顿，然后手臂微微一撑，转过身来。  
五个月，足够显怀了。纵然他穿着宽大的黑色上衣，白宇还是能看到衣料下微微的隆起。  
井然呆呆地望了他一会儿，才反应过来他在看什么，有些慌乱的用手抱住自己的肚子，眨着眼睛，有些不好意思地低着头，“你不准看。”  
白宇笑起来，“怎么不准看，是我的宝宝。”  
他又走近了两步，吻了吻井然的额头。  
井然乖乖地坐在转椅里，闭着眼睛温顺地接受了他的吻。他的睫毛那么长，在雪白的皮肤上显得更为浓密漂亮。  
“又突然离开。”井然语气里有点嗔怪，伸手捏了捏韩沉的脸颊，“宝宝不认你了。”  
“怪我。”白宇看他撒娇，心都化成了一滩水，只是俯身任他的手指在自己的脸颊上揉捏。只是那人毕竟还是太温柔，到底不肯对他下狠手，轻轻几下不痛不痒，反倒让人更觉得他可爱。  
井然站起身来，轻轻推了推韩沉的肩膀，“回来了就先去换身衣服吧。”  
“在队里换过了，哪能脏兮兮地见你。”  
“你什么样子我没见过。”井然失笑，靠在工作台上，望着自己的爱人，又忍不住用手抚摸上了自己的肚子，仿佛还是不习惯有个生命孕育在自己的身体里。  
“我也不能脏兮兮地见他啊。”白宇半蹲下来，伸手隔着上衣抚摸其隆起来的肚子。  
这感觉实在是奇妙。他虽然喜欢小孩，却还没有做爸爸的打算。肚子里这个孩子却属于韩沉，属于此刻的自己。这奇妙的勾连，实在是难以言喻。  
白宇学着电视剧里的模样，搂着井然的后腰，把耳朵靠在了他的肚子上。  
“应该还听不到什么吧？”井然笑着摸了摸他的头发，“好了好了。起来吧，我还要工作呢。”  
“我们三个月都没见了。”白宇的手探进井然衣服中，轻轻地抚摸了一下，“不想我吗？”

井然是被抱上他的工作台的。他坐在他平常工作的地方，却大腿张开，家居裤褪到膝弯，仰着脖子发出难耐的呻吟。  
白宇跪在他的腿间，用手指摩挲着他雪白软嫩的大腿根，用舌头舔舐着他腿中间那微微立起来的一根。  
这是白宇第一次给一个男人口交。虽然经过前面的七个夜晚，白宇对自己可能是gay这个事实已经没有什么疑问了。但这七天以来，他还是第一次这么亲密地与另一个男人的性器接触。  
事实上，他想象中的恶心和反感并没有发生。虽然还有些不适应，但白宇却很享受井然在他的掌控中，难以控制地发出呻吟的模样。  
坐在工作台上的人垂着眼睛，大腿都微微颤抖。不知道是向来如此，还是怀孕期间格外敏感，白宇吞吐了没几下，他便颤颤巍巍地射了出来。白浊的液体射入口中，带着一股淡淡的腥味，但其中却也混杂着一丝浅淡的花香。  
他从韩沉的记忆中知道，这是井然信息素的味道。  
这个类似于体香的设定，他刚刚还在吐槽，可现在却觉得，那一点花香就像是催情剂，更让他浑身的欲望蒸腾，想与眼前的人融为一体。  
他站起身来，亲吻着眼前人的嘴唇。  
他的唇齿间，那一点花香更加浓郁也更加香甜。  
他吻得动情又吻得小心翼翼。他揽着井然的腰，却又格外避开了他的肚子，生怕对那个还没有降生的小生命，造成什么意外的损伤。  
Omega总是格外敏感些，特别是在标记他的Alpha面前。只是接吻和爱抚，井然的面上已经绯红一片，眼眶更是红了一圈，眼泪堆在眼角，一眨眼就要顺着面颊往下流。他的身体都软了，腿有些别扭地架着，一手揽住韩沉的脖子，又好像没什么力气，靠着韩沉的臂弯。  
“我下面都湿了……”井然的声音很小，脸颊又红了一层，结婚三年，他还是害羞，“你都三个月不回家，早知道我就不让你进家门。”  
“可是你不是挺欢迎我的吗？”白宇笑着吻他的脸颊，“抱歉，我和队里已经申请了退下来，今后都在家陪你。”  
“你……？”井然有些惊讶地望着他。  
白宇轻轻地把他放倒在桌面上，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，“不高兴？”  
“我刚刚只是说笑，你不用真的……”  
“我不想让你和宝宝冒险。”白宇望着他，极其温柔地把他的裤子整个褪了下来。  
白宇用有些粗糙的大手揉捏着井然柔软的臀瓣，他感觉到下半身已经炙热膨胀得不像话，可始终还是有点犹豫。  
他应该这么做吗？  
他有欲望，但看到那微微隆起来的肚子时又只剩下满腔的柔情。  
似乎是看出了他的犹豫，井然的臀部向他微微蹭了蹭，小声说，“我查过了，五个月可以的……”  
他大概是很少这样主动求欢的。  
白宇只觉得他有些害羞又有些窘迫的样子实在是可怜又可爱。  
粗大的性器缓缓地推进，白宇极尽温柔又小心翼翼。连后来的顶弄都无比怜惜，可浑身敏感的孕期Omega还是忍不住流了眼泪，难以抑制的呻吟回响在空气中。  
那件T恤的下摆也被撩到了胸口之上，白宇看见那地方也微微起伏，伸手一捏，比成年男人该有的更柔软，更漂亮。  
井然的惊呼传到他的耳朵里，于是他更促狭地去揉捏去舔弄那两块软肉。井然那半是欢愉半是痛苦的声音，让白宇几乎爽得头皮发麻。  
随着一声称得上婉转的呻吟，几滴白浊沾染到了那人的胸口上。井然大口地喘着气，用手捂住了脸，不再愿意看他。  
白宇亲吻他的下巴，再到脖子，最后在胸口吸吮。  
“然然。”他小声叫他，“然然。”  
“干什么？”他还是害羞，手指还在颤抖。  
“我爱你。”白宇笑着亲他颤动的手指。  
我爱你，哥哥。


	9. 九九归一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进入世界为镇魂世界，不过两个人相认了，所以是本人！

窗外传来一两声鸟鸣，可白宇还是不愿意睁开眼睛。手边已经没有了柔软的带着热度的身体，只剩下有些微凉的抱枕。  
白宇有些吃惊地发现，他渐渐有些不愿意醒来了。  
梦里的“井然”的皮肤的触感还在，那股若有若无的香气似乎还萦绕在他的鼻尖。那是朱一龙，笑起来温柔的朱一龙，脑袋背后有个小揪揪的朱一龙，和他一起走过那个特殊夏日的朱一龙。  
唉。白宇长叹一声，想起三年前的今天，镇魂开机，他第一次见到朱一龙的时候，根本没有想过两个人会一见如故，无话不谈，也想不到他们会彼此陪伴过一个绚烂的夏日。他也不会想到，三年后的今天，他一个直了三十年的直男，会对朱一龙产生了超越朋友的感情。  
这段感情似乎注定只能在他的心中生根发芽，在他的心中被细细呵护，就像野兽的城堡中那株玫瑰。朱一龙不会知道，也不需要知道。  
在床上感叹了一下人生，白宇还是依旧起床洗漱，顺便打开手机看了看物流信息。  
给朱一龙的礼物是早就选好的，特地叮嘱助理算好时间快递到朱一龙的剧组。他想了想又不是很放心，给朱一龙的助理发了个消息过去，让他留意一下，但要特别注意保密。  
朱一龙的助理给他发了个嘴巴封条的小表情过来，又发过来一条消息，“宇哥，你和龙哥关系真好！送礼物都这么用心。”  
“哈哈哈好哥们儿嘛。”白宇有些心虚地回复。  
“跟宇哥做朋友好幸福啊。”  
“哈哈也没有！龙哥是不是挺忙的？”白宇闲来无事，所幸跟小助理聊上了。  
“明天就开机了，所以还挺忙的。”小助理对白宇没有什么防备。在镇魂的时候他们就都知道白宇和朱一龙关系铁，之后的这两年中，两人也没有因为工作疏远过。  
白宇昨天跟朱一龙聊天的时候倒是知道他的新剧开拍在即，只是没想到这么巧是他的生日开机。跟自己比起来，朱一龙可算是劳模级别的了。经常无缝进组，不愿意多休息一下，作为演员他钦佩，但是作为朋友和他的暗恋者，白宇不免还是有些心疼。  
“龙哥最近身体咋样。防护工作还可以吧？”  
“放心吧！”小助理打着包票，“口罩消毒液都妥妥的！龙哥身体还挺好的，就是好像每天早上起床时候都不是太有精神，问他他说夜里做梦比较多。可能还是快要开拍了事情多吧。”  
梦这个字眼又一次戳到了白宇的心脏。  
他内心中那点隐秘的猜想再一次地浮出水面。有没有可能呢？那些他以为是NPC的角色的背后，其实是一个他日思夜想活生生的人。  
他想到这里，心跳都快了起来。从那个醉醺醺的胡杨，到昨晚惹人怜爱的井然，如果这一切都是真实的人，那他……  
白宇晃了晃脑袋，忍不住骂了自己两句。  
世界上哪有那么多刚刚好的事。千万不要抱有不切实际的期待。  
然而话虽这么说，白宇一整天还是有些心神不宁。零点的第一秒，他给朱一龙戳过去了一个视频，第一时间对着他说了“生日快乐”。  
白宇承认自己有些自私，他想做朱一龙那个最特别的人。他想在生日的第一时间，让朱一龙的眼中，只有自己。  
对面的人显然也是躺在床上，笑眯眯地望着他，认认真真回答他：“谢谢你，小白。”  
“龙哥，你这就客气了是不是？咱俩谁跟谁啊你说。劳模啊，明天就没打算干点什么，就还是拍戏？”  
“打算吃顿好的。”朱一龙还是笑。  
“吃什么啊？要不我给你叫餐吧，就当我请你吃饭了啊，今年情况特殊……”  
他后面那半句还没说出口，那熟悉的眩晕感就让白宇叫了一声“我靠”。  
他这就要开始了？对面的龙哥会不会被他突然晕厥的模样吓到？该不会报警半夜把我拉去医院隔离吧？  
白宇越想越远，终于被一声熟悉的女声打断。

“白宇先生，您好，欢迎回来。”  
“你们这上班时间每天也没个固定的吗？”白宇回想了一下前几天的情况。虽然每次都是零点以后，但是具体时间却有早有晚，一点也不符合恪守准则的系统设定。  
不过想起来这系统每次随心所欲的扣分态度，白宇也就不打算跟他扯什么了。只希望明天一早，自己醒来不会在医院的病房里浪费国家资源就好。  
“这个要根据玩家作息进行调整的。不过最早不会早于零点。”  
“玩家？我觉得我作息挺规律的啊。”白宇大言不惭。  
“系统算法您无权查看。”  
“知道了知道了。”白宇挥挥手，“那你公布分数吧。”  
昨天白宇依然得了基础的20分，还因为解锁了新场所工作室加了5分，解锁了新姿势又加了5分。一举夺得三十分，总分居然突破了一百。但是他还没来得及惊呼要奖励，系统就一盆冷水泼了下来。  
白宇望着“保胎药”三个字，额头上的黑线都能拿下来和系统对打。  
“没想到你们业务还非常广泛……”白宇说。  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“并不是夸奖。”  
“鉴于您曾超越一百分，系统特地免费给您颁发新的称号。”  
“等等，其实不用的……”白宇想到那个土爆了的“生日快乐”和不知道从哪里开始吐槽的“千古一狗”下意识觉得这不是什么好东西。  
可他在这里从来没有拒绝的权力。话还没说完，他的头顶上就出现了仿佛钢铁铸造的四个大字——吃鸡达人。  
嗯？意外还不错？白宇有点愣。  
“鉴于您昨晚悉心的服务，所以系统……”  
“好了你不要说了。”  
柔美的女声若无其事地开着黄腔，白宇一瞬间明白了这四个字的含义。  
他昨天也是第一次给人那什么行不行啊！！！怎么就达人了啊！！！！！  
“你们想称号的都是啥人啊？”白宇真心求问。  
“对不起，您没有查询的权限。”系统果然避而不答，并且使出了常用的“传送遁”。  
白宇听着那熟悉的倒计时，随着“WTF”的弹幕陷入了一片白光中。

再次睁开眼睛，白宇望见了熟悉的房间，小床放在墙角，屋子中央挂着秋千，窗台上躺着只黑猫，墙角还堆着猫粮。  
他太熟悉这里，更熟悉这标志性的每一件家具，他有些怔愣地站起身来，望着这个房间，又好像回到了三年前，他第一次走进这里的时候。  
镇魂的布景，赵云澜的房间，这一切都好像已经离他很远了，可突然又变得那么近。他又想起自己和朱一龙对的第一场戏，他抓着自己的胳膊肘，温热的手掌贴在自己的手臂上，面上沉静，耳朵尖却红得厉害。  
当他听见门口声响，并看见那个熟悉的身影踏进房间时，他几乎是脱口而出那句“龙哥”。  
眼前的人一愣，他还是规规矩矩地穿着一身西装，夹着圆框眼镜，手里提着公文包，显得更为老成稳重。而他面上的表情却不是属于沈巍的镇定可靠，抑或是乖顺温柔，而是很难在沈巍脸上出现的极度的震惊，他的眼睛瞪得圆乎乎的，看上去甚至有些呆萌。  
OOC警告！OOC警告！违反保密条例警告！违反保密条例警告！  
系统在他脑中拉起了尖锐的警报，白宇一瞬间回神，有些磕磕巴巴地解释道：“沈，沈……”  
“白宇？”不等他说完，对方的声音就传了过来。  
巨大的震惊一瞬间砸得他头脑发晕。  
他叫我白宇？他不是沈巍？  
那个在他心中盘桓了两天的念头，再一次浮出了水面，让他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“龙哥？”他开口，声音都在发颤。  
OOC警告！OOC警告！违反保密条例警告！违反保密条例警告！  
“唉烦不烦，给我把提醒关了，坑爹系统别打扰我思路！”白宇有些暴躁地吼道。  
他的心全乱了，种种思绪在他自己的脑中彼此缠绕连接，可又好像绕成了一个复杂的线团，让他一时间不知如何思考，也不知如何梳理。  
他的脑中尖锐的提醒声终于不见了，只剩下满室的寂静。  
对面的”沈巍“取下了眼镜，他的脸红得厉害，捏着公文包的手微微颤抖。  
"你是白宇吗？之前的杨修贤、裴文德、冯庸、韩沉……都是你吗？”他垂下眼睛，面上又红了一片，“一直都是你对吗？”  
白宇望着他，突然向前跨了两步，一把抱住了面前的人。  
“对，一直都是我。”他把脸埋在朱一龙的颈间，“一直都是我，哥哥。”

接吻才是顺理成章。朱一龙搂住白宇的脖子仰着头，接受白宇缠绵的又激烈的亲吻。他的西装被揉得皱了起来，衬衫的扣子被拽掉了两颗，被白宇推着按在了柔软的床铺上。  
白宇用鼻尖蹭他的脸，用手把他梳理得整整齐齐的头发揉得乱七八糟。白宇有些满意地看着自己的成果，笑着啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
“这样才像哥哥本人。”白宇眯起眼睛。  
朱一龙的刘海乱乱地耷拉在额前，西装外套被扔到了地上，眼镜早就摘下来的模样，的确不太像沈巍，而更接近了朱一龙自己。  
“沈巍不好吗？”朱一龙也去揉白宇的头发。  
而身上的人却像是大狗狗一般顺着朱一龙的手掌蹭了几下，眼睛发亮，“沈老师很好，可不是我的。我只要哥哥。”  
朱一龙望着他的眼睛，只觉得面颊都烧得滚烫。  
“可你之前……”他有些无理取闹地吃起了自己的醋。  
白宇望着他有些窘迫又害羞的模样，忍不住再次笑出了声，“因为是你，因为他们都和你或多或少有点像，因为他们都是你……”  
他的手开始在朱一龙的身上摩挲，西裤很快也被踢到了床下，白宇看到大腿上环绕的两个衬衫夹。本来是为了服装更为笔挺的选择，可此时此刻只会让人看得眼热。黑色的弹力圆环，紧紧箍在雪白的皮肤上，勒得大腿肌肉微微下陷，留下一个颇为情色的凹痕。而那圆环往上连接着薄薄的衬衫，那衬衫领口大开，露出朱一龙泛着粉红的胸膛。  
朱一龙的浑身都在颤，睫毛也在颤，但却伸出手去，隔着白宇的牛仔裤，有些迟疑地揉了一把。  
男人倒抽冷气的声音立马传来，他下意识地一缩手，就被另一只手按住。  
“哥哥也学坏了。”白宇笑眯眯地望着他。  
朱一龙抿了抿嘴巴，咬着下唇，“因为我们不是，每天都做吗……”  
他们谁都没想过，和男人做爱会这么刺激，也谁都没想过他们的身体居然会比他们的内心先一步明白对方的感情。  
在朱一龙翻身下床，趴跪在白宇的腿间时，他还有点没反应过来。  
裤链被拉开，他的内裤上已经泅湿了一片，被朱一龙灵巧地一拉内裤边，那早已经蓄势待发的性器就弹了出来。  
朱一龙向后一缩，像还是有些不好意思，但也不过是一秒的犹豫，他就又凑上去，张口含住了白宇早已硬得发胀的那话儿。  
一瞬间，白宇觉得自己爽得几乎有些失神。性器正被柔软又温暖的口腔包裹着，舌头顺着他的马眼和柱体舔舐转动，连偶尔的牙齿的磕碰都能给他带来出乎意料的刺激。  
而最让他兴奋的，却还是那个人。朱一龙还是刚刚的装束，上身的衬衫已经被揉乱了，俯着身子，于是便能看见被拉下了一般的内裤边，挂在浑圆的臀部上。他的睫毛太长了，在脸颊上打上了一大片阴影，粗硬的柱体在他发红湿润的唇间进出，带来的视觉刺激远超一切。  
他的尽力长大了嘴巴，可动作依旧还是生涩，进进出出之间已经逼出了他的眼泪，白宇略略一推他的肩膀，“哥哥，你起来吧。”  
朱一龙还含着他的性器，就那么抬眼看他，眼眶的红色还挂着眼泪，大眼睛湿漉漉的，让他想起林间的小鹿。  
他含糊地说了一句什么，又低下头去，更加快速地吞吐起来。  
快感叠加之下，白宇的头皮都几乎发麻。终于在朱一龙深深地把他吞进自己的喉间时，白宇控制不住地射了出来。  
朱一龙难以忍受地呛咳起来，白浊的液体顺着他的嘴角流出来，也有零星的几滴挂在他的脸颊和睫毛上。  
白宇俯下身去，一下抱住了朱一龙，让他坐在自己的大腿上。  
他的膝盖因为刚刚的姿势有点微微发红，他的脸颊和胸口却更红，整个人像是被情欲染上了色彩，格外地迷人，更格外地诱人。  
白宇一边亲吻他，一边继续解他的扣子，他的领子几乎开到腰腹，可衬衫却还没脱下来，堪堪挂在手臂上。朱一龙的动作不大方便，却还是紧紧搂住白宇的脖子，回应他一个又一个的吻。  
被白宇带着坐上秋千时，他发出一声惊呼。  
“你干什么！”朱一龙盯着望他，声音里却早有情欲的沙哑。  
“这秋千挺结实的。”白宇把朱一龙转了个身体，让他跪在秋千上，双手包着他的手，紧紧地抓住了秋千绳。  
白宇靠在他的背后吻他的脖颈，在他的颈间留下一个个的咬痕和红痕。  
朱一龙的浑身都在发颤，他转过头来看着白宇的眼睛，小声道：“我不行的。”  
“哥哥都给我生孩子了，怎么还这么害羞啊。”白宇笑嘻嘻地凑近他，在他的耳边吹了一口气。  
朱一龙的身体一阵酥麻，被白宇的手揽住了腰肢。  
那东西进入身体时，朱一龙终于难耐地呻吟起来。白宇吻着他的面颊微微耸动起身体，带起秋千难以抗拒地晃动。这姿势实在是太要命。白宇的每一个动作都能带起连锁反应。朱一龙被他紧紧揽在怀中，晃动的秋千吱呀乱响，他的身体也摇摇欲坠，如同在欲望的巨浪中翻滚，如同飘摇的一叶扁舟。  
或许他们就是这尘世之间的两艘小舟，兜兜转转地盘旋了良久，又在他人的世界里蹉跎了好几哥夜晚。  
最终，在这第九个夜晚，九九归一。  
同样，久久归依。

白宇醒来时，第一时间便是去摸自己的手机。那手机就落在他的床边，昨夜的视频通话居然还没挂断。  
对面的屏幕里，是一张他朝思暮想的脸。  
“生日快乐啊龙哥。”白宇笑起来说。  
“你之前不是祝过了？”朱一龙笑得眼睛弯弯。  
白宇凑近屏幕，给了对方一个远隔千里又近在咫尺的吻。  
“那就祝你恋爱第一天纪念日快乐。”


End file.
